pokemon: si tan solo fuera verdad
by pyroknight98
Summary: una parodia de sao pero sin mencionar personajes ni lugares del anime (no creo que llege a cross) , cuenta la historia de un chico normal de nombre ash que se embarcara en una aventura virtual junto con sus amigos para tratar de salir del juego mientras se iran aclarando algunos sentimientos XD fap for mor amour/ salseo
1. Hola soy ash

Pokemon: si tan solo fuera verdad

Advertencia – el fic podrá tener referencias a video juegos y culturas ya sea para uso de humor o etc. Para nuevo fic yeah

Capítulo 1- ola mi nombre es ash

Un nuevo día amanece en la ciudad de nombre bay city. Podemos apreciar (imaginación) como un chico estaba fuera de su casa listo para emprender un viaje que le cambiaría la vida.

Mama, horita vengo voy a la tienda- gritaba un chico de unos 16 años de pelo color negro, un tono de piel algo moreno, con una chaqueta azul y unos pantalones iguales pero más oscuros y tenía una gorra roja con la emblema del juego de pokemon. (vaya aventura XD)

Si ve con cuidado, regresa temprano para almorzar- gritaba una señora desde dentro de la casa

Okay- decía el chico mientras se alejaba.

Durante el camino a la tienda veía el amanecer como los barcos iban zarpando del puerto para ir a pescar. Como los niños jugaban pues era fin de semana, saludaba amablemente a la gente que pasaba pues el chico era conocido por que de niño se la pasaba hablando de lo genial que sería tener un pokemon en la vida real (mi caso T.T), además de que ayudaba a la gente sin dudar.

Durante el camino se preguntaba que sería lo primero que haría, ya había acabado los deberes para tener todo el dia libre, así que no sería molestado mientras jugaba, en que región empezaría?, viajara en grupo o solo?, que pokemon inicial tomara?, todo esto le daba vueltas a la cabeza mientras caminaba a la tienda, pero sin darse cuenta este ya había llegado a la tienda.

Montendo, decía el letrero en letras rojas grandes a simple vista parecía una tienda normal pero al entrar tenia estanterías gigantes llenas de juegos, cirbux 720, Workstation 4, montendo u, y el near-gear, rápidamente se acercó y pidió el juego que tanto buscaba( madre mia mi imaginación al mil XD)

Disculpe tendrá el pokemon online champions- preguntaba el chico rascándose la naiz

Si permítame tantito- decía el chico con lentes que se metia al amacen.

En eso el chico ve como unos chicos se acercan a una chica que iba caminando, y que estos la empiezan a acorralar.

 **-afuera de la tienda-**

Oye linda que haces aquí- decía uno de los chicos

Si no deberías andar por aquí solita- decía el chico 2

Ya déjenme en paz- decía nerviosa la chica

Oye no te voy a dejar ir sin que me des un beso- decía el chico numero 3

Nuestro chico veía esto desde la puerta y se estaba poniendo furioso al ver lo que estaban haciendo.

Oigan ustedes tres aléjense de ella- grito el peli- negro

Y tu que mejor mete con tus cosas de frik- decía el chico 1

Si deja de molestar- decía el chico 2 mientras le pasaba la mano por detrás a la chica

Esto lo vio nuestro pequeño hereo para luego lanzarse a puñetazos contra los otros chicos.

El peli- negro logro conectar un gancho al estomago a uno dejándolo en el suelo, aunque recibió un puñetazo en la mandíbula se resistió el golpe y se lo regreso mas fuerte al chico 2, el cual se cayo en K.O, mientras que el tercer chico lanzo a la chica al suelo y saco una navaja.

Ven anda princesita- decía maliciosamente el chico con el cuchillo

Arma blanca- grito el peli-negro

Que cosa?- dijo en navajero para luego recibir una pedrada en la cara por parte de nuestro peli-negro que lo dejo en suelo con la frente sangrando.

Se acerca a la chica que estaba en el suelo y con una sonrisa- hola mi nombre soy ash, como estas?- decía el chico acercando la mano para levantarla lo mas normal posible a pesar de lo que paso.

Mi nombre es serena- que igual le volvió la sonrisa, aunque esta se sonrojo levemente por la actitud del chico y por la sonrisa.

Bien te puedes para?- decía el chico mientras la ayudaba a levantar, pero esta se cayo pues tenia una herida en la rodilla.

No puedo me duele demasiado la rodilla- decía chillando la chica mientras sacaba unas lagrimas de dolor de sus ojos azules.

Ven yo te cargo- decía el ash mientras la cargo como si de una princesa se tratase y la metio a la tienda donde la sento y se dispuso a hablar con el vendedor.

Vaya, que lindo es este chico- decía serena susurrando mientras una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo se hacía notar.

Ten esto- le decía el vendedor que le daba una copia del juego y unas vendas para la chica pues este había visto todo.

Gracias- decía el chico mientras se alejaba pero luego fue llamado por el vendedor para darle otra cosa.

Ten esto esto es un regalo por mi parte por salvar a la chica, ya veras lo que es- mientras le entregaba un papel con un código

Nuevamente gracias- decía el chico con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía con la chica que aun estaba sentada.

Bien, déjame curarte- decía el chico mientras se sentaba frente a ella para ponerle las vendas.

No debiste a verme salvado- decía triste la chica al ver el golpe que tenia el chico en la mandíbula- yo podía con ellos.

No te preocupes por eso, si veo que alguien necesita ayuda yo le ayudo- decía el chico mientras levantaba el pulgar- además esos hijos de fruta siempre me peleo con ellos cuando molestan a la gente, claro me enojaría más si molestan a una chica tan linda como tu- pero que acabo de decir pensaba el chico.

Que es lo que acabo de oír- pensaba serena- soy linda para el ay pero que mono- mientras un leve sonrojo se hacía presente en ambos.

Bueno ya esta- decía el chico levantándose- estoo… si quieres te acompaño a tu casa o mejor no o..- decía nervioso el chico

Si quieres acompañarme por mi esta bien- decía feliz la chica pues parecía tener un nuevo amigo

Ambos salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron hacia la parte rica de la ciudad, durante el camino hubo un silencia hasta que ash decidió romperlo

Y dime de dónde eres nunca te había visto por aquí?- preguntaba curioso

Yo vengo de euronea ( mi imaginación no da pa mas)- decía la chica- tu de donde eres?

Pues yo siempre eh sido de aquí por eso es que conozco a la mayoría de la gente- decía orgulloso el chico.

La ´platica fue lo mas normal posible aunque serena veía de reojo a su salvador pues cuando este sonreía se veía lindo según ella. Sin darse cuenta ambos se encontraban frente a la casa de serena que era blanca completamente la barda y al fondo se veía una casa muy grande blanca también con ventanales gigantes, desde hay seguro se podría ver la ciudad.

Vaya que linda casa- decía ash sorprendido- bueno será mejor que me vaya pues mi mama me regañara- se despedia con la mano mientras daba la vuelta.

Oye espera!- grito serena toda nerviosa pues ella quería ver al chico de nuevo

Si, que sucede?- volteo a ver a serena

Pues me preguntaba si podríamos volver a juntarnos- decía nerviosa la chica

Claro si quieres mañana vendré a visitarte- decía el chico lo más natural posible, sin darse cuenta que serena se sonrojaba por la idea de este

Esta bien…- decía triste la chica por que el era su primer amigo pues no salía mucho de casa y no quería que se fuera.

Entonces mañana nos vemos- decía el chico mientras emprendía una carrera olímpica a casa.

Ash gracias por salvarme- decía la chica feliz mientras se metía a su casa.

¿Qué pasara mañana?

¿Qué pensara serena y ash después de este encuentro?

¿tengo hambre y no nada en el refri para comer por lo tanto moriré de hambre y no se si me extrañaran ustedes?

 **Y aquí le dejo el primer cap :v**

 **Espero y les haiga gustado esta serie la tratare de llevar lo mas profesional posible (si como no orita se me ocurrida mil ideas para cagar la serie XD ya saben lo de morirme de hambre por ejemplo) y espero les vaya gustando ya saben dejen rew, fav, folow, likes, compartan ya tu sabe y**

 **Chau :P**


	2. Entonces tu tambien

Pokemon: si tan solo fuera verdad

 **Advertencia – el fic podrá tener referencias a video juegos y culturas ya sea para uso de humor o etc. Para nuevo fic yeah, por otro lado ya saben que pokemon no es mio XD**

 **Capítulo 2- entonces tú también**

 **Anteriormente**

Claro si quieres mañana vendré a visitarte- decía el chico lo más natural posible, sin darse cuenta que serena se sonrojaba por la idea de este

Esta bien…- decía triste la chica por que el era su primer amigo pues no salía mucho de casa y no quería que se fuera.

Entonces mañana nos vemos- decía el chico mientras emprendía una carrera olímpica a casa.

Ash gracias por salvarme- decía la chica feliz mientras se metía a su casa.

El chico corría exageradamente por llegar temprano a casa, pero al ver su reloj vio que ya era demasiado tarde, por lo tanto pensó que sería regañado por su mama pero para su sorpresa cuando este llego no había nadie en la casa.

Ufff, que bueno que no está- decía el chico mientras subía a su cuarto exhausto por la carrera- bueno será mejor que cree una cuenta acabo el gran opening del servidor será dentro de dos días, después bajare a comer algo y después me conectare a jugar mine-mon (ya se pero que se puede hacer es un frik XD igual que sho)- todo lo decía a voz baja mientras encendía la computadora.

El chico entro rápidamente a la pagina oficial, donde ya adentro creo una cuenta pero cuando le pidieron un nickname el mundo se le cayo encima, el quería un nombre que se escuchara genial, tenebroso y con estilo haci como se la paso pensando, golpeando la cabeza en el escritorio, lanzando bolas de papel, imaginado como le dirían y como ….. en eso se escucha que abre la puerta.

Hijo ya llegue- gritaba la mama de este, mientras ponía unas bolsas de mandado en la cocina.

Hola mama- bajaba rápidamente a saludar y ayudar- como te fue?

Bien hijo y dime como te fue?- mientras le miraba de forma picara.

Nada importante, por qué me miras así?- decía ash algo nervioso por la cara que ponía su mama.

No por nada…- pausaba para luego seguir hablando- el sujeto de la tienda de monetendo me dijo que andabas con una chica

Si andaba con ella se llama serena- dijo el chico sin darle importancia- unos sujetos la empezaron a molestar y yo pues la defendí.

O mi hijo el caballero quien lo diría y yo que pensaba que eras del otro bando- decía su mama con una risita.

A que te refieres mama- decía el chico

No a nada me gustaría conocer a la chica, te parece si mañana la invitas a comer?- decía su mama ilusionada.

No creo que haiga problemas, además creo que le agradara la idea- decía el chico feliz pues seria la primera amiga después de mucho tiempo en venir a casa, pues los amigos de este se fueron de poco a poco pues sus familias buscaban un mejor futuro. ( se tomara información sobre esto en capítulos mas adelante).

Bueno, a comer algo te parece- decía su mama con una sonrisa.

Si estoy hambriento- decía el chico mientras se sobaba la panza pues olvido almorzar.

El día trascurrió normal, delia la mama del chico veía la tele y ash se la paso en su cuarto pensando en el Nickname que al final lo consiguió, jugo una rato mine-mon donde juego los juego del comer (lose no puede ver mejor nombre no XD) donde conoció a un sujeto llamado vegetoide 777 el cual se la paso peleando con él por niño rata ( saludos a los niños ratas sin ofender tanto solo busquen nicknames buenos tantos vege no sabes a cual hacerle focus) ya era de noche el chico había caído dormido en su cama, pero alguien o varios estaban esperando la gran inauguración para poder ver un viejo amigo y por supuesto nuestra peli-miel que no sabía cómo actuaria mañana pero dormiría feliz.

 **Un nuevo día amanece el la ciudad costera**

Me mando a hablar señora- decía una chica de unos 23 años

Si Miriam, quiero que despiertes a serena ya sabes como- decía una señora con una sonrisa

Si, con su permiso- se retiraba la chica para poder ir por unas cubetas.

20 min. Después se encontraba la chica con 6 cubetas llenas de diferentes cosas, y cada una amarada de forma complicada de tal manera que cuando la chica se moviera las 6 le cayeran encima.

Ama, serena despierte!- grito la chica para después ver como serena saltaba del susto para después ver lo que le rodeaba para poner una cara de susto.

Mir…- grito serena pero las 6 cubetas llenas de agua, liquido pegajoso, plumas, tierra, etc.. le caía encima para después dejarla toda sucia.

Miriam por aparte solo se limitó a soltar una risita- buenos días serena, su mama la espera- dicho esta salió como si nada hubiera pasado.

Te juro que un día te arrepentirás- decía entre dientes serena que luego se metió a bañar para que no se le pegara nada después de la broma.

Bueno que me pondré- pensaba la chica para poder verse elegante ante su nuevo amigo.

Naa, creo que me pondré mi traje normal- decía la chica mientras sacaba el traje de pokemon xy antes del cambio de look.

 **Ya abajo.**

hasta que bajas serena- le decía su mama que miraba a otro lado- se te va a enfriar la comida que preparo Miriam.

Si ya escuche- decía mientras se sentaba pero luego recordó que vendría el chico de ayer- oye mama invite a un amigo a la casa.

Y dime como se llama ese amigo- dijo la mama de serena sin darle tanta importancia pero en el fondo se alegrara que serena por fin tenga un amigo.

Se llama ash- le decía la chica.

Me gustaría conocerlo pero hoy no puedo hoy tengo que ir a supervisar las finanzas y practicar un rato las carreras de caballos- decía con un poco de pena.

Está bien- decía triste serena ya que quería contarle como conoció a ash .

Bueno ya me voy- le dijo grace mientras esta se levantaba y se despedía de su hija.

Que tengas un buen dia- le decía serena tratando de no irse se triste.

El tiempo paso y serena no sabia que hacer se la pasaba de arriba para debajo de un lado de la casa a otro , Miriam por otra parte solo se reía por como actuaba la hija de la señora.

Oye enamorada!- le grito Miriam- ya llego- mientras esta veía atreves de una ventana.

Serena solo se limitó a quejarse y a sonrojarse levemente para después ir a saludar al azabache.

Hola serena!- gritaba el chico desde la rejas con su sonrisa única (hayyyy weyy XD)

Ash! – mientras este le habría para después darle un pequeño saludo.

Oye mi mama me dijo que si íbamos a comer más tarde a mi casa- le decía el chico mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Si me parece buena idea pero no quieres pasar- le decía la chica mientras señalaba la entrada.

Está bien- esto solo se limitó a seguir a la chica.

Bueno esta es mi casa- le decía la chica en plan el programa de mtv que presentaba las casas.

Vaya es demasiado grande- decía con los ojos brillosos el chico- mira te traje esto - mientras le entrega una cajita.

Oh pero que lindo!- decía chillando la chica que veía un collar del juego de pokemon con un fennekin- como sabias que me gustaba pokemon y mas este pokemon.

Pues creo que fue suerte- decía el chico con una risita- además mi mama me dijo que te lo diera. (Ese ash matando el romance desde tiempos indefinidos XD).

Desde otro cuarto Miriam solo reia por lo que iba a tener que sufrir la chica. Serena solo se limito sentir como si una cubeta de agua fría cayera encima de ella haciéndola volver a la realidad.

Bueno… y dime que quieres hacer- decía la chica fríamente

Pues no se-decia el chico- que te parece si tenemos una batalla pokemon.

Si esta bien y te ganare!- decía la chica con una pose de aceptar el reto.

Ambos subieron ash solo seguía a serena al cuarto donde dijo que tenia su consola pues pensaba que si se movia solo por la casa se perdería.

Y aquí esta mi cuarto- decía serena mientras abria la puerta para dar paso a un salón donde estaba lleno de estanterías con libros de todo tipo, un gran sofá rosa con una mesa de centro blanca con cristales, en el techo estaba un hermoso adorno de luces y en la pared había una gran cama con diseños de flores.

Vaya que lindo cuarto, yo solo tengo mi cama y un escritorio con mi lap además de mi consola y tele.- decía el chico apenado.

Bueno vamos a jugar como lo quieres virtual o tradicional- decía serena mientras le guiñaba el ojo

Virtual!- decía entusiasmado el chico

Okay entonces sigue me- serena ario una puerta detrás de una estantería y hay había unas camas con lentes near-gear.

Bueno escoge tu lugar- decía serena

El chico si dudarlo se lanza y se pone los lentes- te veo adentro- para luego conectarse.

Serena solo se limito a ver al chico acostado en la cama con una sonrisa, vaya que lindo se ve, seguido de esto solo se limita a sentarse en una cama a lado y agarrar su mano mientars con la otra se acomodaba los lentes- link start.

Pero lo que no sabia es que ash todavía no iniciaba pues este se relajo con la comodidad de la cama para luego sonrojarse por lo que hizo serena y decidió seguir agarrado de la mano eh iniciar sesión- link satart .

 **Bienvenido a pokemon adventure online**

 **Log in**

 **User-Satochi**

 **Password-************

 **Link up**

 **Select server**

 **-{Serena private serever}-**

 **Eua1**

 **Eua2**

 **Eua3**

 **Mex1**

 **Mex2**

 **Mex3**

… **..**

 **Uniendo a servidor privado….**

 **Listo..**

Aahhh, ya volvi otra vez- decía el chico mientars se estiraba y se levantaba para darse cuenta que estaba en una especie de bosque gigante- serena!

Aquí estoy!- decía serena

Ya voy-camino el chico hacia donde estaba ella para luego quedase con una mirada de tonto.

Oye ash esta bien?- decía curiosa la chica al ver que se había quedado como bobo.

Si solo que te vez muy bonita, dijo te ves bien- decía el chico tratando de salir de su estupides.

Serena traía un short negra, con medias blancas, una camisa color rosa y un chaleco negro, con una gorra rosa y un tenis blanco. Ante esto serena solo se limito a sonrojarse.

Bue.. bueno ya quieres pelear o quieres explorar además pensé que ya habías entrado- dijo con algo de pena

No es que primero me estaba acomodando y luego tu dijisteis algo y me agarraste la mano y…- pero ash se dio cuenta que serena se estaba poniendo roja- oye estas bien?-acto seguido le toca la frente.- pareces un tomate jaja – decía ash mientras se rascaba la nuca ( que despistado el cabrón no).

Bueno es que .. es un ritual.. si es eso… es mi amuleto de la suerte…- decía serena toda nerviosa pero se puso mas cuando ash no decía nada.

Esta bien cada quien tiene su método de ganar pero el mío está aquí- mientras sacaba collar con forma de medio corazón- me lo regalo una amiga de mi infancia cuando ella y yo siempre jugábamos en línea, nunca la llegue a conocer en la visa real pero me hubiera gustado.

Serena se limito a mirar el collar, luego abrió el inventario y saco la otra parte del collar- ash..- decía débilmente la chica.

Si sere…- pero ash no completo la frase ya que vio que serena tenia la otra mitad del collar- serena tu..- pero tanto el azabache como la peli-miel no decía nada por el impacto.

Entonces tu eras esa niña que conocí ya hace mucho tiempo- decía ash mientras se agarraba la cabeza y trataba de recordar.

Si creo que si ya fue hace mucho tiempo ya ni recuerdo….-decía la chica la cual se sorprendió por ver al chico acercarse.

Serena yo..- decía el chico para luego abrazarla- yo te extrañe mucho sabes desde que ya no te conectabas ya no tenia nada que hacer y pues me fui olvidando de ti y de nuestros amigos- cuando de repente una pequeña gota pero significativa salía del rostro de serena y ash.

Yo también te extrañe- decía serena mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

Asi ambos se abrazaron un rato para luego separarse, platicar que hicieron todo este tiempo que no se veian y asi poco a poco recuperar el animo

El tiempo paso llevaban como 3 horas para luego recobrar los ánimos y decidieron mejor ir a comer a casa del chico.

Cuando despertaron ambos seguían agarrados de las manos, lo cual sonrojo a serena y ash no le dio la minima importancia, pero para su sorpresa Miriam les estaba tomando unas fotos.

Miriam!- grito serena la cual se abalanzo sobre Miriam pero esta salió corriendo.

20 min después ambos seguían cazando a Miriam pero la cual parece que se escapó cual ninja.

Bueno creo que perdimos a Miriam- decia serena triste

Si parece que si que tal y si ya vamos a comer por que ya tengo hambre- decia ash mientras un enorme sonido salía de su pansa la cual hizo que serena solo soltara una risita.

 **El camino a casa fue normal o eso creo**

Durante el camino serena y ash seguían platicando pues ambos seguían impactados de haberse re-encontrado en el mundo real después de tanto tiempo, cuando de la nada 3 sujetos los rodean.

Otra vez ustedes- decía ash con desagrado.

Si no estén molestando- dijo seguido serena.

Vaya, miren si son los tortolos, la princesita y la rubia oxigenada- decía el sujeto 1 quien se quitaba la máscara que traía para revelar a un chico de pelo azul.

Si mira nomas- se quitaba la máscara el sujeto 2 para dar paso a un chico de cara rellenita con pelo blanco.

Y yo que que amaba a este chico- decia el sujeto 3 para luego quitarse la máscara y revela a una chica de pelo rojo.

Oigan tranquilos, cómanse un snicker- decía ash mientras sacaba un dulce.

Pero el chico de pelo azul se lo tira y lo pisa- veníamos a jugar un rato y no a las princesitas- decía el chico mientras sacaba un bate para dar de lleno a chico en el estómago.

Si y esta vez nosotros ganaremos- decia la chica peli roja para sacar una cuerda y amarar a la peli-miel.

Si y ahorra nadie los salvara- decía el peli-blanco mientras pateaba a ash en la cara.

Oigan ustedes- decia un chico a lo lejos

Que!?- decían los tres

Deberían de pelear justamente niñas!- decía el chico el cual se acercó en bicicleta y se puso enfrente de ellos.

Y tu quién eres?- decía la peli roja

Solo digamos que soy un amigo- decía el chico

Tu, nunca pensé que diría esto pero me da gusto de volverte a ver- decía ash mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca.

 **¿Quién será este nuevo chico?**

 **¿Cómo lo conoce ash?**

 **¿llegaran a comer?**

 **Bueno el segundo cap espero y les guste ya saben likes, rew, follow, compartan, espero y les haiga gustado la revelación entre ash y serana para mi en lo personal me gusta mas la historia desde que se conocieron desde niños y bla bla bla y que ambos no se recordaban, bueno espero seguir subiendo cap tratando de actualizar cad dias ya tu sabe sin mas que decir**

 **Chau :P**


	3. Un viejo amigo

Pokemon: si tan solo fuera verdad

 **Advertencia – el fic podrá tener referencias a video juegos y culturas ya sea para uso de humor o etc. Para nuevo fic yeah, por otro lado ya saben que pokemon no es mio XD**

 **Capítulo 3- un viejo amigo**

 **Anteriormente**

Oigan tranquilos, cómanse un snicker- decía ash mientras sacaba un dulce.

Pero el chico de pelo azul se lo tira y lo pisa- veníamos a jugar un rato y no a las princesitas- decía el chico mientras sacaba un bate para dar de lleno a chico en el estómago.

Si y esta vez nosotros ganaremos- decía la chica peli roja para sacar una cuerda y amarar a la peli-miel.

Si y ahorra nadie los salvara- decía el peli-blanco mientras pateaba a ash en la cara.

Oigan ustedes- decía un chico a lo lejos

Que!?- decían los tres

Deberían de pelear justamente niñas!- decía el chico el cual se acercó en bicicleta y se puso enfrente de ellos.

Y tú quién eres?- decía la peli roja

Solo digamos que soy un amigo- decía el chico

Tú, nunca pensé que diría esto pero me da gusto de volverte a ver- decía ash mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca.

Me extrañaste ashi-boy- decía el chico mientras le daba una sonrisa

Maldito Gary- decía el chico a regañadientes- siempre igual- mientras le regresaba la sonrisa ( sonrisa con cátsup o mejor dicho ketchum lose mal chiste)

Tu niñato lárgate a otra parte- le decía el chico de pelo blanco

Y dime quiénes son ustedes? Trio de bobos- decía el chico mientras se bajaba de la bici.

Nosotros somos tu pero pesadilla cabr…- decia el peli-azul pero fue callado por un puñetazo

Si como no- reía maniáticamente Gary después de darle el golpe ( ya me encariñe con este wey)

Oye que te pasa, no puedes nomas llegar a golpear a la gente y después ponerte a reír como maniaco, que tal si te graban y te toman como maniaco, un millón de visitas en theytube y pas eres el guasón junior- decía la peli-roja moviendo las manos en ironía mientras el peli- azul y peli-blanco y la parejita solo se limitaba a sonreír con un poco de miedo.

Tú calla y desata a la chica- dijo fría mente el chico.

Y quien eres para decirme que hacer- miraba la peli-roja al chico el cual se dirigió donde estaba el bate y lo cogió para darle un golpe al peli- blanco- okay pero aun no estoy convencida de esto- decía la peli- roja mientras ponía cara de negociación.

Okay que te parece 2 meses en el hospital para tus amiguitos- decía con una sonrisa sádica mientras ash aprovecho y le devolvió los golpes a los chicos que lo habían golpeado-para que no se metan con migo y menos con serena-decía ash, causando un leve sonrojo en dicha chica. (Me paso de sádico pero me gusta :3)

Por favor jessie acepta que ya no siento mi cara de modelo- decía el peli-azul mientras se agarraba la cara.

Si ándale que creo que ya no tengo hijos- decía el peli-blanco con un chillido en su voz pues sus partes destruidas hicieron que hablara como mewoth causando la risa de todos y una risa de dolor por parte del peli-azul.

Vaya perdón por el golpe creo que hasta te cambie de bando- decía gary mientras le salía una gotita estilo anime.

Cállate- decía el peli-blanco.

Okay ya lo dejaremos en paz- decía jessie mientras desataba a serena- james, gatito vámonos, pero antes todavía tienen un snickers- dicho esto ash lo negó y Gary solo puso cara de wtf?, serena solo le salió una gotita y james que apenas se levantó la quería ahorcar, ni que decir del gatito :3.

Esta bien no vemos luego- y asi como si fueran amigos de toda la vida se despidió.

Vaya sí que están mal de la cabeza esos tres- decia Gary mientras agitaba la cabeza- y dime ahorra en que lio te metiste esta vez?.

En nada grave solo rescate a serena de estos 3- señalaba a serena que se enojó  
oye no te pedí que me rescatadas- decía con un puchero la chica la cual hizo que ash se pusiera nervioso ya que no pensó que seguiría con eso- aunque gracias- decia la chica para luego darle un abrazo al azabache.

Este abrazo saco a todos de lugar mas a ash que no sabia el por qué pero este silencio incomodo fue brutal mente acabado y pisoteado por Gary que grito un enorme QUE!.

Que pasa Gary?- decía el chico algo extrañado.

Maldito tú también tienes novia!- decía Gary mientras tenía una venita marcada en la cabeza y el puño formado.

Que!- grito igualmente el chico el cual se separo de golpe de serena- serena y yo no somos novios- decía enojado el chico- además no sé qué es eso de novios?- decía el chico mas tranquilo para luego rascarse la nariz, dicho esto Gary y serena solo cayeron al piso tipo anime.

Si tienes razón tu no eres de esos- decia Gary- oye sabes quien tiene novia el brocas- decía pícaramente el chico.

Y quien es el brocas?- pregunto extrañada serena.

Pues es un viejo amigo que antes vivía aquí, pero se fue de la ciudad junto con otros amigos y solo quedamos Gary y yo y creo que esta en alguna parte estudiando medicina o algo por el estilo- decía el chico mientras miraba al horizonte- además de que según recuerdo era un pervertido- finalizo ash para luego ver como serena se le formaba una gotota estilo anime.

 **/en algún lugar del mundo fuera de una tienda de chicas/**

Qué raro siento que alguien me esta juzgando mal- decía pensativo el chico- na no importa lista amor  
si broky- decía la chica de pelo rosa.

(No tan pervertido ya cambio para el bien, como si tu por una chica no haigas cambiado)

 **/de vuelta con nuestro trio/**

Oye Gary que te trai hasta aca?- preguntaba el azabache

Pues nada en especial venia a ver como estabas y comprar una copia del nuevo juego de pokemon- decia el chico mientras sacaba de la mochila una copia.

Uum ya veo- decía el chico mientras se tomaba la barbilla- te parece si vienes a comer a mi casa?

No te puedo decir que no?- decia el chico entusiasmado

Okay vamos- grito el chico

Todos menos ash- si!

La caminata fue normal ash termino de presentar a serena y gary y platicaban sobre sus aventuras de niños, también platico de lo que paso con serena el cual Gary aprovecho para ser algunas bromas que sonrojaran a la chica y por mas intento no lograba poner nervioso a ash.

Bueno llegamos- decía ash mientras abría el portón de enfrente- ven Gary hay algo que te quiero mostrar.-ambos entraron al mismo tiempo y pass flash- pero que sucede?- gritaron ambos.

Hay pero que bonita no…- se quedo pasmada la mama de ash por lo que iba a decir al darse cuenta de que era Gary y ash y por atrás venia serena.

Gary y ash solo se separaron a una distancia prudente ( nomas de 3 mts).

Okay, creo que me voy a la cocina- decia la mama de ash para retirarse.

Serena se acerca a ash- ash tu mama siempre es haci?- pregunta la chica, ash solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza pues en su cabeza y en la de Gary solo se imaginaban algo ambos chicos tomados de las manos por la playa.

Oye ash, ash ASH!- grito serena para sacar a ash de su pesadilla.

Si que sucede serena- preguntaba el chico con amabilidad por ayudarlo a sacarlo de shock.

Podemos subir a tu cuarto es que no me siento cómoda con tu mama vigilándome- decía serena mientras volteaba a ver a la cocina donde estaba la mama de ash solo para ver una pequeña cámara.

Si claro- dijo ash mientras seguido de serena subían, dejando al shockeado Gary en la sala.

Y bien como te…- dijo la mama de ash mientras salía de la cocina para luego ver que no estaban y ver a un Gary que se estaba poniendo en posición fetal en medio de la sala y con el dedo en la boca mientras murmuraba-alejate, aléjate, aléjate.

 **En el cuarto de chico**

Cuando entraron serena podía ver el cuarto de su amigo, posters de juegos y música, unos muebles cafés donde de seguro estaba su ropa, la computadora, una cama chica no muy grande y alado unos lentes que eran usados para entra al mundo virtual, ella se acercó a una venta la cual daba vista a la calle en donde había unos niños jugando con la pelota.

Vaya es muy acogedora tu cuarto- decía elegantemente la chica mientras se dejaba caer en la cama haciendo un sonido que se escuchaba en la planta de abajo donde la mama de ash se imaginaba cosas no muy bonitas y muchos nietecitos.

Si la verdad si, no es gran cosa pero esta lo que necesito y dime que quieres hacer en lo que esta la comida?- preguntaba el chico

La chica solo se limito a ver al chico

 **45 minutos después…..**

Vaya no puedo creer que ese gatito se haiga caído por un lado de la cama!- decía riendo a mas no poder el azabache.

Si ni yo me lo esperaba- mientras se agarraba la panza por falta de aire la cual se dejo caer en la cama para tomar aire- oye ash

Dime serena- decia el chico mientras se calmaba de la risa.

Te puedes acercar?- pregunto nerviosa la chica.

El chico solo limito a decir un-si- acto seguido se acostó a lado de la chica mientras ambos miraban el techo, sin darse cuenta que la chica se estaba sonrojando.

Te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo otra vez la chica mientras se sonrojaba mas.

Si- se limito a decir el chico.

Tu alguna vez te has enamorado?- dijo la chica que estaba roja a mas no poder.

Pues no se que es eso de enamorar sinceramente, así que creo que no- dijo el chico curioso.

Entonces no te gusta ninguna chica?- decía triste la chica

No, pero el día que encuentre a la chica para mi jamás me separare de ella- dijo con voz orgullosa la cual serena logro distinguir.

Serena por lo tanto se imaginó si tal vez saldría el con ash, como la llevaría a pasear, saldría a comer, le diría apodos lindos y como estaría felices por siempre lo cual causo que se pusiera roja cual semáforo.

Oye serena- dijo el chico sacándola de su pensamiento- tu alguna vez te haz enamorado?

La chica solo se limito a decir que no

Entonces no sabes como te puede gustar alguien?- pregunto curioso el chico

Si, solo debes sentir que a lado de el o ella en tu caso sientas que sin el o ella no puedas vivir que ambos sean felices solo con verse reír, que ambos se apoyen y claro esta que sientas una gran felicidad cuando estas con ella en tu caso- decía reflexionando.

Ash solo se limitó a reflexionar para luego decir algo- sabes yo me eh sentido así últimamente no sé por qué pero solo se que eh estado asi.

Serena que había vuelto a la normalidad se volvió a sonrojar.

Ash será que te enamoraste?- pregunto nerviosa

No se, además no se nada acerca de novios algo por el estilo- dijo ash nervioso.

Entonces no haz besado a nadie?- dijo la chica.

No- fue la repuesta.

Y no te gustaría saber que se siente?- dijo la chica aún más nerviosa y roja que nada.

Si, porque?- dijo el chico con toda la inocencia del mundo.

Pues yo tampoco eh besado a nadien y me gustaría saber que se siente- dijo serán mientras no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo.

Entonces..- hizo una pausa el chico mientras volteaba a ver a serena- te gustaría probar?

La chica solo movió la cabeza en afirmación.

Ash solo se limitó a sentarse para después apoyarse con las manos en la cama mientras se ponía encima de serena, para acercarse a sus labios, serena no podía creer lo que hacia pero aun asi se sentía feliz porque ella sin dudarlo se enamoró.

Poco a poco ambos se iban acercando lentamente para juntar sus labios cuando de repente entra Gary.

Tu mama me dijo que ya esta…..- Gary se quedó asombrado por lo que veía ambos en la cama uno encima del otro apunto de besarse- okay no vi nada- y salió de la habitación.

Ante esto ambos se separaron rápidamente viendo a distintas direcciones pero ambos con un ligero sonrojo en sus caras y un pensamiento de felicidad (si mi gente ash se estaba enamorando dijo embobando XD pero claro aun no lo sabía.)

Será mejor que bajemos no?- dijo el chico

Si tienes razón- decía la chica mientras se levantaba.

Ambos bajaron lo más normal posible pero a serena se le notaba algo triste, pero ash no sa había dado cuenta de esto.

 **¿Qué pasara después?**

 **¿Cómo será la inajuracion del juego?**

 **¿Cómo será ash y serena después de este acercamiento tan cercano?**

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **Hare algo inesperado tengo dos ideas pero solo quiero una**

 **Que tanto entrenador como pokemon luchen**

 **Que el entrenador se quien por peleas aparte y pokemon por aparte.**

 **Otra idea dejar en comentarios**

 **Espero y dejen votación para los sig caps revisare resultados el dia 29/o6 espero que les guste como va quedando y no se molesten por a ser un Gary sádico jeje bueno sin mas rollos rew, follow, likes, compartan y**

 **CHAU:P**


	4. una noche rara (relleno)

Pokemon: si tan solo fuera verdad

 **Advertencia – el fic podrá tener referencias a video juegos y culturas ya sea para uso de humor o etc. Para nuevo fic yeah, por otro lado ya saben que pokemon no es mío XD**

 **Capítulo 4- una noche rara**

 **Anteriormente**

Ash solo se limitó a sentarse para después apoyarse con las manos en la cama mientras se ponía encima de serena, para acercarse a sus labios, serena no podía creer lo que hacía pero aun asi se sentía feliz porque ella sin dudarlo se enamoró.

Poco a poco ambos se iban acercando lentamente para juntar sus labios cuando de repente entra Gary.

Tu mama me dijo que ya esta…..- Gary se quedó asombrado por lo que veía ambos en la cama uno encima del otro apunto de besarse- okay no vi nada- y salió de la habitación.

Ante esto ambos se separaron rápidamente viendo a distintas direcciones pero ambos con un ligero sonrojo en sus caras y un pensamiento de felicidad (si mi gente ash se estaba enamorando dijo embobando XD pero claro aun no lo sabía.)

Será mejor que bajemos no?- dijo el chico

Si tienes razón- decía la chica mientras se levantaba.

Ambos bajaron lo más normal posible pero a serena se le notaba algo triste, pero ash no sabía dado cuenta de esto.

Hola parejita- decía Gary en tono de burla- pero se percato del estado de animo de serena- susurrando-me cago debí haber tocado.

Hola mija, mucho gusto no me eh presentado formalmente mi nombre es delia- decía feliz la mama de este, pero esta también se percató del estado de animo de la chica.

Estas bien mija- pregunto amable la señora.

Si estoy bien no es nada señora delia- dijo la chica tratando de sonar normal pues por un idiota se le arruino el momento, el cual miro de manera fulminante causando que el chico peli café se sintiera asustado, claro nuestro azabache ni cuenta se daba de esto.

Dime delia- decía la señora- y dime cuando piensan casarse tu y mi hijo?

Esta pregunta causo que serena se pusiera roja, acto seguido ash se cayo estilo anime y Gary al ver esto se echó a reír- jajajajaja sabía que con algo te ibas a sonrojar o desmayar jajajaja-, delia por su parte pensó- vaya niños tan extraños creo que los meteré al manicomio-

Al volver a la normalidad serena se contento un poco pues parecía que delia la quería y todavía ni la conoce, Gary y ash por aparte estaban arrasando con todo en la mesa- yo comeré mas que tu!- grito el azabache mientras tomaba un trozo gigante de bistec, - eso es lo que crees- decía Gary para luego tomar una rebanada de pastel de carne y tragarlo completo dejando ah una chica muy sorprendida y una mama hablando al manicomio.

Oye ash una pregunta?- decía serena humildemente.

Si serena dime- decía el chico mientras tomaba un pedazo de pollo.

Que le paso a tus demás amigos?- pregunto curiosa.

Ash solo se limito a sonreir - ¡listo Gary!- grito el chico

Gary de la nada saca una guitara y se apagan las luces de la casa.

Serena te lo diré con una canción- dijo el chico mientras un reflector los iluminaba.

Van amigo ten invito una copa

No tomo gracias- Gary en segunda voz

Y que si un café

Bueno

Quiero recordar la época loca cuando teníamos 8 años

Y dime que a pasado con nuestros amigos.

Pues el brocas se fue a estudiar

A estudiar que?

Medicinaaaaaaaaa

O dios!

Y dime que fue de dawn

Pues ella se fue a estudiar cine

Dile que te pase millonessss

O tal vez una manci…..

Pero la canción fue brutalmente acabada por un golpe en seco de serena a ash lo cual asusto a Gary y dejo a un noqueado chico en el suelo, mientras la señora de la casa estaba en el teléfono tratando de llamar un exorcista.

10 min después…

Y dime Gary de donde sacaste la guitarra- pregunto serena

No te puedo decir más que magia pokemon- decía orgulloso el chico

Quieres que te golpee como a ash- dijo amenazante

No no no- negó con la cabeza también.

Bueno entonces dime- dijo serena.

Ash escondió varias cosas en su casa para cuando se necesiten de emergencia- dijo Gary

Y esto era una emergencia- dijo enojada serena.

No- dijo pensativo Gary- bueno yo ya me voy que se hace tarde y se esto Gary se abrirá el servidor a las 12.

Dicho esto Gary se despidió y salio rumbo a su casa.

Aahh que paso, por que me duele la cabeza?- dijo un adolorido chico mientras se levantaba.

Tu prometida te pego- dijo con risa pervertida la mama de ash

Que que?, prometida cuando donde que?- decía el chico para después desmayarse otra vez.

Oiga que mala es usted- dijo serena enoja- encerio me considera su prometida?!- cambio de enojo a felicidad.

Si por que no eres una linda chica, además de que Gary me conto lo que paso alla arriba- dijo con una sonrisita la mama de ash.

Ooh ya veo… no habrá problema de que ash se quede hoy en mi casa?- pregunto nerviosa

No hay problema siempre pero con una condición- dijo la mama de ash guiñando el ojo.

Y cual es?- dijo curiosa

Te casaras con mi hijo!- dijo delia

Queee!- grito tanto que hasta se desmayo

Y ahorra que hago quien podrá ayudarme?- dijo preocupada la mama.

Yo te ayudare- dijo una persona.

El chapulín colorado- dijo delia feliz

No Gary que vino por su mochila olvidad- grito eufórico el chico.

 **En la noche**

 **No contare lo que paso usen la imaginación**

Bueno listo para jugar toda la noche hasta el amanecer!- grito ash mientras ambos iban a casa de serena.

Si!- grito emocionada la chica.

Pero después hubo un gran silencio bajo las estrellas y la luna.

Vaya es una bonita noche- dijo ash mientras veía la luna sobre el mar.

Si la verdad es muy bonita- dijo serena que veía la luna.

Oye y ya decidiste por cual región empezar? –Dijo el chico

La verdad no- dijo pensativa

Y qué tal si emprendemos el viaje juntos?- decía el chico alegre

Si me parece bien- dijo alegre la chica pero luego recordó algo- y Gary se unirá?

Si por que no?- dijo curioso el chico

Pues es que yo.. yo… la verdad quería…- decía nerviosa la chica.

Ya veo te gusta Gary- dijo el chico

No no no es eso, te dijo que olvídalo- dijo enojada la chica y roja.

Jajaja okay, pero porque te sonrojas- decía el chico mientras la veía bajo la luz de la luna lo cual le cayó la boca al ver los ojos azules de serena

Ash, que te pasa Gary es un idio…..- decía serena pero se cayo al ver a ash que la miraba a los ojos.

Serena, no sabia que te veias tan linda bajo la luna-dice el chico mientras la veía- pero que coños dije?!.

Ash tú también te veías lindo cuando cantabas sabes?- dijo muy tímida la chica.

Wow esto es nuevo- dijo el chico

Que cosa?- decía serena – pensando – si se esta enamorando wiiiii

Eres la primera amiga que me dice eso y mas cuando canto por lo general tengo como 57 videos de theytube con burlas de mi canciones.

Oh ya veo- dijo la chica con una gotitta estilo anime.

El trayecto a casa de serena fue tranquilo disque, ambos venían jugando y riendo pero serena quería tomar un tema complicado para ash pero no lo lograba, no sabía como

 **-serena te ayudo- ram**

Tu quien eres donde estas- dijo serena

Que sucede serena?- pregunto asustado el azabache

 **Tu azabache mal parido escucha esto- ram**

Que pedo quien habla?- dijo asustado el chico

 **Serena te ….- ram**

Que serena que?- pregunto el azabache

 **No nada olvídalo mejor vamos a darle drama a esto, bueno me despido por cierto soy su conciencia y como son tan unidos pude hablar con ustedes jajaja- ram**

Pero que mierda paso?- pregunto el chico

No se- dijo serena toda roja.

Bueno vamos a tu casa- dijo el chico la cual la chica afirmo con la cabeza.

 **En la casa de serena**

Mama ya llegue!- grito la chica pero no hubo respuesta

Señorita serena su madre salió del país por negocios, vuelve en 5 meses así que por que no aprovechamos a su novio- hablo Miriam de manera picara al ver al chico.

Que?!- decía el chico confuso.

Miriam!- grito serena y tomo a ash de la mano y lo subió a su cuarto.

Oye esta noche a sido muy rara sabes- dijo ash mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Si la verdad si, bueno listo para jugar?- dijo ahora serena

Si!- dijo el chico

Pero quiero hacer algo diferente- dijo la chica

Que cosa?- pregunto curioso

Son las 9 PM así que tal si vemos una película – dijo serena guiñando el ojo- una de miedo.

Si que tal la de Maribel- dijo ash

No esa no esa me da miedo y ya van como tres veces que la veo- dijo nerviosa serena.

Pero no la has visto conmigo- dijo ash mientras ponía cara de valiente

 **Ahora si pinshe caballero no manche cabron- ram**

Otra vez tu que quieres?- dijo serena

 **Pos nomas aquí disfrutando de la vida dando suerte a los tortolos- ram**

Calla que ni siquiera se que quisiste decir- dijo el azabache.

 **Bueno ya me voy suerte- ram**

Si como digas bueno vamos- dijo ash

La película empezó todo parecía estar normal ambos estaban en un sofá viendo la película, pero no se daban cuenta que Miriam los espiaba,- señora el pájaro alfa esta en el nido envió fotos- dijo Miriam por radio militar,- entendido sigue con el plan, avísame si posa algo, cambio y fuera-

Durante la película ambos chicos gritaban y se asustaban causando que se abrasaran lo cual sonrojaba a ambos chicos, pero serena decidió actuar..

Oye ash ya casi es hora para que se abra el servidor, vamos a mi cuarto- dijo serena mientras se levantaba

Si claro pero ya no se donde estoy si en la planta de abajo o en la de arriba- reia nervioso el chico

Ven dame la mano- dijo nerviosa la chica- que no se por que se apago todas las luces- decía la chica mientras con una mano detrás le aplanaba a un control que manejaba las luces.

Ambos iban caminando de la mano en lo oscurito, pero una peli-miel estaba con un pensamiento en la cabeza- serena haber repasa el plan 1 ver esa peli de miedo 2 decir que se hace tarde para entrar a jugar 3 apagar las luces y pedirle a ash que me cuide 4 besar a ash uwu …

Ambos chicos seguían caminando para subir al cuarto pero sin que se dieran cuenta atrás venia Miriam con equipamiento militar para infiltraciones nocturnas (de donde lo saco mas adelante lo veremos).

Listo llegamos creo que no tarda en venir la luz creo que falta 30 min para que empiece el server- decía la peli-miel.

Y bueno que quieres hacer en lo que vuelve la luz serena- pero no hubo respuesta de la chica.

Pues… me preguntaba si aun querías el beso de la tarde- dijo roja la chica.

El chico no lo podía cree su amiga por segunda vez se ofreció a besarlo- serena yo.. yo.. –pausa- si me gustaría.

Okay entonces cierra los ojos- dijo serena roja mientras se acercaba al chico, ambos estaban tan cerca que se podía sentir el respirar de ambos, como el corazón les latia rápido, el sentir mariposas en el estomago y cuando al fin estuvieron a punto de besarse…

 **Huuuuu soy Maribel- ram**

Ahahhahahahahhahah- gritaron ambos chicos mientras estaban abrazados

 **Jajajaja que pedo debieron ver sus caras que patético bueno no me podía aguantar las ganas de cagar el momento- ram**

La que te pario tio casi me da un infarto- dijo ash enojado.

 **Tranquilo, de perdido estas abrazando a serena suertudo, además me vas a necesitar mas adelante jeje bueno nos vemos- ram**

Okay eso es raro, mira ya volvió la luz- dijo ash

Si tienes razón T.T- decía serena

Vamos a juga…. Pero que rayos es eso- dijo ash señalando una persona vestida de negro en la puerta de la habitación de serena con una cámara.

Miriam!- grito la chica otra vez para ver como desaparecía Miriam cual humo.

Bueno, otra vez hizo de las suyas jeje – decía ash rascándose la nariz- te parece si vamos a conectarnos- decía el chico

Si esta bien- decía triste la chica mientras se dirigían a el cuarto de inmersión.

Bueno yo quiero esta- dijo serena sin muchas ganas.

Okay entonces yo esta- decía el chico que se puso alado de la cama- oye serena- dijo el chico para luego ponerse frente a ella a altura para poder ver sus ojos, repentinamente se apaga la luz.

Serena no veía nada pero siente como algo le tocaba los labios el beso no duro mas de 2 min, cuando vuelve la luz serena ve a un chico todo sonrojado en su cama sentado- y dime que tal?- dijo el chico nervioso.

Ash!- grito la chica para abrazar al el chico.

Jeje bueno hay que entrar- decía el chico mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

Okay :3

Ash ya estaba acostado pero siente que alguien le agarra la mano pero lo primero que pensó fue que serena quería tomarlo de la mano otra vez asi que dejo que le tomara la mano- link start- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

 **¿Qué pasara al entrar?**

 **¿Qué pasara en la mente de ash?**

 **¿Cuándo subiré cap?**

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **Bueno bueno bueno jaja que cap no, los dejare en suspenso espero y no se enojen jaja bueno pausare un tiempo mi otro fic para darle duro a este para alcanzar el mismo numero de cap. Espero y no se enojen pero es para pulir las ideas del otro y sirve que voy a la par con este. Saludos a los que dia dia me dejan rew a Jorge latina por darme dos premios bien merecidos.**

 **Otra cosa para los de las ideas de pelea ya tengo aun mas e incluso un gire de trama pero no se lo dire a nadien, dudas preguntas me pueden mandar mensajes privados y si es un pregunta que se repite de dos personas lo degare en rewies para que todo lo lean asi que pasen debes en cuando por las rewis u.u**

 **Sin mas que decir me despido fav, follow, rew, compartan y**

 **Chau:P**


	5. Ya estamos todos juntos

Pokemon: si tan solo fuera verdad

 **Advertencia – el fic podrá tener referencias a video juegos y culturas ya sea para uso de humor o etc. Para nuevo fic yeah, por otro lado ya saben que pokemon no es mío XD**

 **Capítulo 5- ya estamos todos junto**

 **Anteriormente**

Serena no veía nada pero siente como algo le tocaba los labios el beso no duro mas de 2 min, cuando vuelve la luz serena ve a un chico todo sonrojado en su cama sentado- y dime que tal?- dijo el chico nervioso.

Ash!- grito la chica para abrazar al el chico.

Jeje bueno hay que entrar- decía el chico mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

Okay :3

Ash ya estaba acostado pero siente que alguien le agarra la mano pero lo primero que pensó fue que serena quería tomarlo de la mano otra vez asi que dejo que le tomara la mano- link start- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

 **Bienvenido a pokemon champions online**

 **Log in**

 **User-Satochi**

 **Password-************

 **Link up**

 **Select server**

 **-{server one }-**

 **Uniendo a servidor ….**

 **.Listo.**

Ahhh que huevita escribir el log-in- decía el azabache mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Ash!- grito serena que venía corriendo.

Serena!- dijo el chico mientras saludaba alegremente

Ambos se saludar feliz mente, mientras la gente que estaba en el server los veía y les regalaban una sonrisa, ambos chicos se encontraban en lo que parecía ser una especie de ciudad gigante donde se podía ver inmensas islas flotantes conectadas a unos cables negros, la ciudad estaba posicionada en el centro de todas las islas que tenia un enorme pilar en medio de la ciudad que subía hasta conectar con el techo donde seguro iba otro piso. El cielo estaba negro era de noche se veía las estrellas y la luna, la ciudad estaba alumbrada con faroles y los edificios estaban alumbrados habían tiendas donde ya varios jugadores estaban indagando que había, había lo que parecía ser posadas donde se hospeda la gente y grandes mercados donde se conseguía especias y armas etc.. nuestro protagonistas llevaban por parte del chico una camisa azul de manga larga y pantalón negro, con un chaleco de cuero y una espada de entrenador novato, además de unos tenis blancos. Por parte de serena esta llevaba una camisa rosa y una falda roja mientras traía el mismo chaleco y espada igual además de los tenis blancos y unas medias negras.

Bueno y que quieres hacer?- pregunto la chica

Que tal y si elegimos región para pedir de una vez los pokemons iniciales- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

Esta bien :3- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Ambos chicos fueron caminando a la zona del muelle donde había unas especies de botes flotantes que te llevaban a la región a la cual querías empezar, ash se acerco para hablar.

Disculpe nos puede llevar a kalos- dijo tranquilo el chico.

Pero no recibe respuesta de la npc en cambio sale una pantalla frente a el…

 **Soura (travel men)**

 **Buenas tardes mi nombre es soura yo te llevo a donde quieras selecciona tu destino y cuantos son.**

 **Kanto**

 **Honnen**

 **Sihnon**

 **Unova**

 **Kalos**

 **Orrion**

 **Novac**

 **Adreist**

El chico al leer el panel se sorprendio al ver las otras 3 regiones pues nunca las había oído y por mas ganas que tenia de seleccionar una, recordó que serena le gustaba un fennekin y la única manera de conseguir uno era en kalos asi que selecciono la región de kalos y dos pasajeros.

 **Muy bien kalos el viaje sale en 5 min.- dijo soura mientras desaparecía la pantalla.**

Muy bien 5 min- dijo ash sonriendo pero triste por no ir a las nuevas regiones

Ash que paso?- dijo serena mientras se acercaba por detrás

Bien el viaje a kalos parte en 5 min- dijo feliz el chico mientras se rascaba la nariz.

Okay ven encontré algo- dijo serena mientras le tomaba la mano.

Ambos chicos corrieron y se detuvieron frente a un panel que daba información.

 **Bienvenidos a pokemon champions online**

 **El servidor serera oficialmente abierto a las 6 am, recuerden que agregamos nuevas maneras de pelear tanto para pokemon como entrenador, además de que después de vencer la región tendrás derecho a batirte en el viaje del campeón.**

Asi que viaje del campeón eeh?- decía curioso el chico- esto va a estar genial!

Oye ash y te has preguntado para que es la espada- dijo serena mientras veía la espada.

No, pero tiene que ver algo con lo de nuevas maneras de pelear- dijo mientras se ponía en un plan serio- rayos nunca eh utilizado una espada- dijo casi llorando el chico.

Tranquilo luego nos metemos a un entrenamiento o algo, pero hay que ir a tomar el bote a la región de kalos- decía la chica mientras llevaba arrastrado al chico.

Ya en el bote la pareja se decide sentar junta mientras veían a los demás jugadores platicar, reír y hacerse bromas lo cual divertía a nuestra pareja, poco a poco se fue desprendiendo el bote del muelle dando una vista espectacular de la noche dejando ver una gran altura desde donde se encontraban a hasta lo que parecía ser una especie de pradera verde que posterior mente fue tapada por una nube gigante, serena iba asustada por el vértigo pero a la vez asombrada de la belleza del paisaje, el sentir las nubes y el frio de la noche por lo cual empezó a temblar que para su suerte el héroe despistado se dio cuenta de que serena tenia frio y le dio un abrazo algo inocente pero lo suficiente como para calentar a la chica de pelo color peli-miel. (no mal piensen) la chica solo se limita a devolverle una sonrisa acompañado de un tierno sonrojo.

Vaya vaya pero mira lo que estoy viendo- dijo un chico de tez morena mientras estaba parado enfrente de la pareja- ash ketshum o debería decir satochi.

Brock eres tu?- decía el chico para pararse junto a el chico y provocando que serena se callera del asiento.

A quien mas esperabas, si esta este caballero ante ti- decía en tono dramático- además no soy el único a que se conecto esta noche.

Vaya ah pasado demasiado tiempo- decía alegre el azabache mientras saludaba fraternalmente al chico- y dime quien mas se ah conectado?- pregunto entusiasmado el chico.

Si te dire cuanto lleguemos a kalos, pero antes, no me presentaras a tu novia?- pregunto de manera picara el chico moreno.

Que no mi novia, verdad serena?- dijo el chico para voltear a ver a serena pero se sorprendió a ver que serena no estaba-serena a donde te fuiste?

Aquí estoy- dijo serena enojada mientras levantaba el brazo.

Que haces allí abajo?- pregunto curioso el chico mientras levantaba a serena.

Estaba viendo las gráficas del suelo- dijo serena con ironía.

Enserio que tan realista son?- pregunto el chico para luego dejarse caer al suelo para ver la gráficas.

Tan, idiota como siempre- se acercó un chico de pelo naranja.

Vaya Gary tú también no pensé que te fuera a encontrar- dijo brock mientras saludaba a Gary.

Mira Gary estas graficas del suelo son geniales- dijo ash mientras seguía observando el suelo.

No creo que sean tan geniales, pero por si las dudas déjame ver- dijo Gary mientras se ponía en el suelo a lado de ash.

Serena no podía creer que los dos ya llevaban 10 min viendo el suelo, brock por su parte se hacía un face palm cada vez que lo veía y Gary y ash discutían por ver quien tiene el lado del suelo con mayor gráficas, si señores ya empezó la rivalidad y un viaje normal.

Bueno, ya hay que sentarnos no?- pregunto brock

Si esta bien solo dijo que mi lado de suelo es mejor- decía Gary mientras se sentaba.

Eso es lo que tu crees pero yo tengo el mejor lado- dijo ash con rivalidad mientras se sentaba a lado de serena.

Oye ustedes dos siempre están juntos-dijo Gary mientras los observaba atentamente- y supuestamente no son novios, el único con novia es este pervertido- mientras señalaba a brock.

Que yo que- dijo exaltado brock mientras se preparaba para agarrar a golpes a Gary, pero de repente se oye un grito.

 **En 5 min llegaremos a la región de kalos- dijo asura**

Salvado por la campana-murmuraba brock

Dijiste algo brock- pregunto Gary

No nada, además quiero presentarles a mi novia me está esperando en el centro pokemon de ciudad luminosa, además hay te dan tu primer pokemon inicial- decía brock.

Genial no puedo esperar!- dijo ash entusiasmado- verdad serena?

A la cual serena respondió con un puchero y volteo para otro lado.

Serena estas bien?, acaso estas molesta por haberte tirado hace reato?- decía el chico nervioso.

No hubo respuesta de serena, pero Gary y brock no se hicieron de esperar- woowowowowo tu novia esta enojada y no son novios lalala se quieren, se besan, pero no son novios lalalala ash y serena se fueron a pasear y ent…..- nuevamente la canción fue callada por una serena de aura carmesí con ojos rojos y una sonrisa sádica, que había golpeado a los dos de tal manera que dejaron un hueco en el suelo.- jaja ahora quien tiene el suelo mas perfecto pues yo!- grito ash burlándose de Gary.

Te odio- dijo Gary murmurando mientras todavía tenía la cabeza atorada en el suelo.

Nuestro grupo de héroes se bajo en el muelle y se dirigió asi el centro pokemon de luminosa, la ciudad estaba ambientada en parís en el centro de la ciudad se podía ver una gran torre de cristal, pero esta ciudad no parecía ser normal ya que se veía demasiado moderna, tenía un gran metro, grandes plazas comerciales, paseos para poder visitar, todo deslumbraba a nuestro grupo además de que como todavía era de noche se podía ver el gran brillo que emanaba de la torre.

Los 4 se encontraban enfrente al centro pokemon después de perderse por ahí.

Bueno aquí es listo para presentarles a mi novia?- dijo brock con una sonrisa

Si- dirigieron los 3

Joy ya llegue- dijo brock mientras abria la puerta.

Brocky!- grito la chica de pelo rosa para abrazar al moreno.

Brocky?- dijeron los tres para luego echarse a reír.

Bueno ya que estamos todos hay que ir a por nuestros pokemons les parece- dijo Gary

Todos asistieron con la cabeza.

Oye espera brock, quien mas vino?- dijo ash parando en seco.

Pues vino dawn, may, misty y clemont- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

Enserio y donde están- dijo feliz el chico

Pues creo que ya han de estar en el laboratorio- dijo brock con una sonrisa aun mas grande.

Okay entonces corriendo!- dijo el chico para salir corriendo.

Oye ash espérame- grito serena pero fue detenido por brock- que pasa brock?

Ten cuidado con las chicas- dijo brock serio.

A que te refieres- dijo serena curiosa.

Ya veras- dijo Gary mientras daba media vuelta y empezaba a caminar.

Porque creo que no me va a gustar- pensó serena.

Por el camino al laboratorio se encontraron con un azabache tirado en el suelo- oye que decepción pensé que ya habías llegado- dijo Gary con tono de burla- cállate que me quede sin stamina- dijo el chico mientras se paraba con ayuda de serena.- please incert a coin to continue- aparecieron en los ojos del azabache mientras se volvía a caer.- vaya pedazo de perdedor- dijo Gary mientras pateaba el cuerpo inconsciente del chico.

Ya se- dijo serena para después darle un pequeño beso al chico, causando a un sorprendido Gary y a un brock con cara de WTF? Y una joy tratando de quitarle la cara a su novio.

Ya puedo luchar!- grito el chico mientras se levantó, empuño la espada y se quitó la camisa mientras el pelo le creció y se torno peli-rojo.

Y ahorra cual es el estado de tu stamina- pregunto joy

300%- dijo ash lo cual causo una cara de asombro.

Na, nunca me quede sin stamina nomas quería jugarles una broma, pero creo que se me paso de las manos- dijo el chico azabache mientras se reia nerviosamente y se rascaba la nuca, causando una caída estilo anime.

Si quierias un beso me lo hubieras pedido- dijo enojada serena.

Jeje lo siento- dijo el chico.

Espera, que no son novios- dijo Gary molesto

Bueno veras…..- decía serena tratando de explicar.

Es que…- se le unió ash a la escusa.

Ya veo ash es tan patético para pedirte que seas su novia- dijo Gary mientras veía fijamente al chico.

Si si es eso- dijo la chica de color peli-miel.

Qué pero es…..- iba a decir algo el chico pero fue cayado por un golpe de la peli-miel.

Mas vale que le digas lo que sientes ash sino te vas a meter en muchos líos- dijo brock serio, mientras e marchaba con joy y Gary.

Esta bien- dijo enojado y en voz baja ash- oye serena porque me pegaste?- pregunto el chico susurrando a serena.

Por nada- dijo nerviosa serena- te parece si somos novios por un tiempo- dijo la chica.

Por mi no hay problema, pero no se que es eso de novios, ni como actúan ni nada- decía el chico

Pues ya te ensenare pero primero el que tiene que pedir que seamos novios eres tu- dijo serena mirando al azabache.

Okay aquí voy…-decia el chico mientras se arrodillaba- serena quie….- pero fue detenido por serena que lo golpeo.

Ahora por que eso- decía el chico adolorido.

Pues debes de saber cuándo pedirlo y aquí no es momento de pedirlo, no es romántico ni privado- dijo serena enojada.

Okay no sabia que tener una novia o intento de novia fuera tan difícil- dijo el chico a voz baja.

Que dijiste?- dijo serena mientras lo volteaba a ver con cara de asesina (la de trixie de los padrinos mágicos)- dime lindura.

Okay lindura no dije nada- decía asustado el chico.

Eh par de tortolos rápido!- grito brock

Ya vamos- gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Ya fuera del laboratorio se encontraban los amigos de ash.

Vaya cuanto tardaran en llegar, brock me dijo que ya venían hace como media hora- decía aburrida may mientras estaba acostada en el césped.

No se no creo que tarden- decía dawn que no paraba de mirar la calle para ver a los chicos.

mmmm- fue lo único que dijo misty

tu huevona ya viene mira- dijo citron señalando la calle.

Ash!- gritaron las tres chicas mientras salían corriendo como tauros.

Pobre de este wey- decía citron con una gotita estilo anime.

Ash venia platicando con brock de lo que ah echo en los anos que no estaban juntos, cuando de repente el suelo empieza a temblar- que rayos pasa?!- dijo Gary que se sostenía de una farola.-oh rayos- dijo ash mientras salían lagrimas vivas de sus ojos- serena yo siempre…..- pero de la nada un grupo de chicas se lanzan a abrazar al chico dejándolo en el suelo todo aplastado- no todavía soy muy joven para morir!- grito desesperado el chico mientras el grupo de chicas seguía encima de el.- ash!- grito serena triste, - vaya escena mas rara- dijo joy y brock al mismo tiempo.

Después de que las chicas se levantaran y re-incorporaban al pequeño azabache a la realidad fueron presentados uno a uno.

Serena ellas son dawn- dijo el chico señalando a dawn que le sonrió felizmente.

Ella es may- dijo para señalar may que saludaba con la mano.

Y ella es..- pero fue interrumpido por misty- soy su novia- dijo misty con una sonrisa fingida.

Misty cuantas veces te eh dicho que no eres mi novia- decía el azabache mientras reganaba a la chica peli- naranja.

Peor…, bueno esta bien- dijo gruñendo la chica.

Bueno ella es serena- dijo el chico con una sonrisa señalando a serena.

Mucho gusto soy la prometida de ash- dijo serena con una sonrisa

Queee!?- digieren todos los presentes para después desmayarse, nada mas los que no sabían de esto, en pocas los no desmayados fueron ash y serena.

Otra vez con eso tu también- dijo ash enojado

Pues es que tu mama me dijo que si quería que jugáramos en mi casa tendría que casarme contigo- dijo serena sonrojada.

Bueno, después hablaremos de eso mientras tanto hay viene citron- dijo ash señalando al joven rubio.

Hola ash- dijo citron saludando alegremente- que paso aquí?

Pues serena dijo que era mi prometida- dijo ash sin mucha importancia.

Queee!?- y citron también cayo al suelo.

 **¿ por que hay tantos desmayados?**

 **¿Qué pokemon elegirán?**

 **¿se acuerdan de el código en el papel?**

 **Sorrry por el episodio de relleno de ayer pero intente ganarme tiempo para pensar en las ideas de este cap y quería salir en el fic XD**

 **Bueno esto a sido otro episodio mas a esta gran serie que esta apunto de agregar una gran aventura y grandes misterios, que les pareció, lo se muy bueno no jajaja bueno espero que vayan disfrutando de la historia sin mas que decir rew, fav, follow, coampartan y**

 **Chau:P**


	6. los iniciales

Pokemon: si tan solo fuera verdad

 **Advertencia – el fic podrá tener referencias a video juegos y culturas ya sea para uso de humor o etc. Para nuevo fic yeah, por otro lado ya saben que pokemon no es mío XD**

 **Capítulo 6- los iniciales**

 **Anteriormente**

Pues es que tu mama me dijo que si quería que jugáramos en mi casa tendría que casarme contigo- dijo serena sonrojada.

Bueno, después hablaremos de eso mientras tanto hay viene citron- dijo ash señalando al joven rubio.

Hola ash- dijo citron saludando alegremente- que paso aquí?

Pues serena dijo que era mi prometida- dijo ash sin mucha importancia.

Queee!?- y citron también cayo.

Oye serena te parece si vamos por tu pokemon y después venimos- dijo ash mientras revisaba el pulso de citron

Serena solo afirmo con la cabeza, mientras tanto en la cabeza de los desmayados.

 **En el país de los desmayados**

Se encontraban en un jardín extenso con una alfombra roja y sillas blancas alrededor.

Pero donde estamos?- decía Gary

No se pero mira hay dos personas hay paradas- dijo may señalando el altar-Vamos a preguntar

El grupo se dirigió a la pareja que llevaban un smokin negro por parte del chico y un vestifo blanco por parte de la chica.

Oigan disculpen no podría decir donde nos encontramos?- pregunto citron

Como que donde están son los primeros en llegar a nuestra boda- decía el chico para después darse la vuelta y mostrar que se trataba de ash.

Quuueeeee!?- gritaron todos otra vez para desmayarse.

Todo el grupo se levantó nuevamente frente a una casa con las luces prendidas, era de noche y estaba el cielo lleno de estrellas.

Oye que frio hace si mejor pedimos asilo?- dijo dawn mientras se estaba convirtiendo en hielo.

Si vammmmooosss- dijo brock todo elado mientras arrastraba un bloque de hielo con forma de dawn.

Tock-tock.

Poco a poco se abrió la puerta para revelar a un azabache ya mayor con un singular bijote estilo mexicano.

Hola los estábamos esperando decía- ash mientras abría la puerta para dejar ver una serena más grande y entre sus brazos un bebe.

Todos pasaron para calentarse mientras veía al bebe en brazos de serena.

Mira pequeño ash, llegaron tus tios- dijo serena tiernamente mientras destapaba al niño.

Todos fueron a ver al niño para su sorpresa vieron a un niño igualito a ash con su bigote mexicano :3

Pichu mini rayito- dijo el mini-ash

Saliendo de la nada un pichu también con bigote dispara un rayo no tan grande pero le da a todos nuestros amigos.

Pero que rayos!- otra vez se volvieron a desmayar…..

 **Volviendo con nuestra pareja.**

Ambos se encontraban a media cuadra del laboratorio mientras ash le platicaba a serena sobre sus amigos- y asi es como yo soy el líder supremo de este grupo- decía ash con orgullo mientras se ponía en pose del comercial del tequila capitán.

Si como no- decía serena burlándose- y bueno ya decidiste que pokemon elegir.

Si pero tengo que cambiar de región y tenemos hasta las 6 AM para cambiar todavía hay tiempo-decía el chico mientras se rascaba la nariz.

Entonces te parece si hacemos unas paradas en las tiendas de luminaria- dijo serena

Si por qué no?- dijo ash mientras levantaba el pulgar.

Okay :3

Ambos ya había llegado al laboratorio, donde una npc los estaba esperando.

Bienvenidos a su laboratorio pokemon pasen a escoger su inicial!- grito la npc

Ambos pasaron, mientras se asombraban al ver el lobby del laboratorio donde en una mesa en el centro se encontraba tres pokemons- los iniciales de kalos woa!- dijo ash mientras se acercaba a verlos detenidamente, recibiendo un aguas por parte de fenniken, un latigo sepa de chesspin y unas burbujas de frokie. Serena solo se limitó a reír al ver cómo había quedado el azabache.

Eso dolió jeje- decía el azabache mientras se levantaba del suelo- y bueno cual vas a elegir serena?

Pues yo eligire a…- se acerco a donde estaba fenniken- a ti- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Fe fe fenniken!- grito feliz el pokemon para después lanzarse a abrazar a serena.

Bueno aquí está tu pokebolas y tu pokedex- decía la npc mientras se acercaba.

Gracias, mira ash mi primer pokemon- decía serena mientras volteaba a ver al azabache con una gran sonrisa y un pokemon contento.

Si, jeje, bueno vamos a las tiendas y a despertar a los demás- dijo ash mientras salía, pero con un leve pensamiento- que linda se ve mientras sonríe, mejor que cuando me pega.

Ambos caminaron hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos, pero encontraron una nota/-fuimos a un psiquiatra, nos vemos en la plaza principal de azulona en kanto. Attm. Tus traumados amigos pd no te dejes crecer el bigote./

Bueno te parece si vamos a las tiendas después a kanto- dijo serena feliz.

Si pero para que ir a las tiendas?- dijo el chico con algo de duda.

Ya veras sígueme- dijo serena tomando la mano del chico y corriendo hacia las tiendas.

1 AM

Mira ash esa tienda de ropa- grito serena emocionada

Si vamos- dijo ash siguiendo el paso.

2 AM

Ash mira esto, una zapatería- dijo serena entrando corriendo

Vaya chica…- dijo ash rascándose la cabeza

3 AM

Ash mira los trajes de baño- grito serena

Bueno de perdido la veré mejor- dijo ash con una sonrisa

Tu aquí te quedas- dijo serena mientras le cerraba la puerta de la tienda

4 AM

Mira ash vamos a ver que hay ahí- dijo serena corriendo

Aaahhahahahahhaa! Uff chicas – grito el chico

5 AM

Ash vam….- iba a decir algo serena pero fue interrumpida- vamos a kanto ya son las 5 AM!- decía el chico desesperado.

Pero ash mira es muy bonito- decía serena con un puchero

Esta bie…., no ya vamos a kanto- dijo el chico para tomar a serena de la mano y dirigirse a un puerto.

 **En el barco**

Ash malo yo apenas iba a checar unas cosas- decía serena enojada

Si apenas llevamos como 5 horas ahí en la plaza y ya me desespere, y cuando algo me intereso me cerastes la puerta- decía le chico enojado.

Ósea que me quieras ver en mi traje de baño- dijo sonrojada y nerviosa serena.

No…. Bueno si, tal vez- decía el chico apenado, pero fue sorprendido cuando serena le susurró al oído- algún día….- decía de manera golosa (tu eres golosa, golosa tu eres golosa golosa XD).

Esto dejo a un imaginativo chico y a una sonrojada chica.

 **Ya en kanto.**

Vamos rápido pueblo paleta – dijo ash mientras salía corriendo dirección al pueblo que estaba muy cerca de ahí.

Espérame ash!- grito la chica mientras corría atrás pero no lograba alcanzarlo- serena si me ganas te compro mas ropa!- grito el chico con una gran sonrisa pero se cambio a una de preocupación cuando vio que serena lo iba alcanzando, lo cual hizo que acelerada el paso.

Ahahhahahahhahah!- gritaban ambos en el ultimo tramo para llegar.

Si gane, ahora me compraras ese vestido que vi en luminaria en la tienda numero 237- decía serena alegre y cansada.

Vaya ahora si mi stamina jeje x_X – se desmayo ash y tubo que ser arrastrado por serena.

 **Afuera del laboratorio de kanto.**

Tenga profesor déselo a un entrenador que valga la pena- decía un chico de pelo blanco y ojos morados.

Pero yo solo puedo aceptar iniciales y cuidar por un tiempo sus pokemon- decía la npc de oak

Haga lo que quiera con el- decía el chico para después perderse en el camino

Pi….- decía un pichu que estaba llorando

Vamos a ver quien te quiere- dijo la npc de oak.

Listo llegamos- decía serena cansada por haber tenido que arrastra a ash por todo el pueblo buscando el laboratorio.

Si, ya quiero mi pokemon!- se levantó de golpe el azabache

Vaya que rápido- se sorprendió serena al verlo correr hacia dentro- bueno vamos

Profesor vine por mi pokemon, soy ash ketchum- decía el chico muy feliz

Bienvenido mi joven entrenador, aquí esta los iniciales- dijo la npc de oak

Nuevamente el chico se acerco a verlos, recibiendo el mismo castigo.- jeje por que me odian T.T- decía el chico sobándose los latigazos,- bueno ya eh pensado bien y me llevare a charmander- dijo el chico mientras se acerco y miro fijamente a charmander- char char charrr- grito el pokemon para después quemar la cara de charmander.

Muy bien aquí esta tu pokebolas y tu pokedex, decía la npc de oak.

Bien vamos con los demás, te parece serena?- dijo el chico con una sonrisa y la cara quemada.

Si, pero antes quiero tener una batalla- dijo la chica

Me parece bien vamos charmander- dijo el chico mientras era seguido de su pokemon.

Bien yo seré el réferi- dijo una npc que salió detrás de oak.

Bueno la batalla será de 1 vs 1 el pokemon que ya no pueda seguir en pie perderá- dijo la npc

Bien fenniken yo te elijo- grito serena mientras lanzaba la poke-bola

Vamos charmander entra- dijo el chico mientras veía a charmander entrar.

Vamos a ver los movimientos..- decía serena mientras sacaba la pokedex

Rápido charmander tacleada- grito el chico mientras su pokemon se dirigió a fenniken a rápida velocidad.

Pero ash yo no conozco los movientes- decía serena enojada

Son los movimientos básicos serena-dijo el chico- listo charmander, usa arañazo- el pokemon se dirigió a gran velocidad para después dañar críticamente a fenniken.

Okay, lista fenniken usa aguas- grito serena- el pokemon atendió la orden y ataco a charmander.

Jaja- rio fríamente ash- serena el fuego causa poco daño a pokemones de fuego, bien hay que acabar con esto ahora charmander arañazo.-el pokemon ataco y debilito a fenniken que fue devuelta a su pokebola por su entrenadora.

Fenniken ya no puede continuar por lo tanto la victoria es de charmander de ash- dijo el npc.

Siiisisisisiisisi lo hicimos charmander!- grito feliz el chico.

Vaya si que necesito entrenar- decía serena mientras miraba a la pokebola- y estaré para ver a ash vencer a todos

Bien hay que ir a azulona- decía el chico mientras se acercaba a serena.

Si, vamos- dijo la peli-miel

Ambos se dirigían a azulona platicando normalmente, cuando de repente ven a un pokemon sentado pero de este emanaba una especie de aura negra.

Pokedex- caterpie Sus cortas patas están recubiertas de ventosas que le permiten subir incansable por muros y cuestas. Estado **corrompido**.

Corrompido..- dijieron ambos, el caterpie empezó a gruñir para atacar a serena.

Serena!- grito ash para después usar la espada y cortar a el pokemon salvaje.

Pero ash acabas de matar un pokemon por que?- decía serena en shock

Por que te iba a atacar y no se que es eso de corrompido- decía pensativo el chico- necesitamos saber de que se trata esto.

Si- decía la chica seria.- pensando- a lo mejor es eso lo de nuevas formas de batallas y peligros.

Pero sin que ambos se dieran cuenta un pichu los estaba vigilando…..

 **To be continue…**

 **¿primeros iniciales?**

 **¿ya casi es hora de la inauguración?**

 **¿y el código del papel?**

 **Eh hola que tal veo que no les gusto el cap de relleno jaja sorry pero seguimos con esta fabulosa historia ya nos acercamos a la inauguración y sabemos que hay algunos problemas con los pokemons y el codigo que onda con pues les spoliare un poco el código es para…**

 **Na mejor no espero y les guste como nos vamos metiendo en esto sin mas que decir aclarare algo las personalidades de los personajes**

 **Ash: sigue igual aunque es un poco mas maduro en temas románticos**

 **Gary: igual**

 **Brock: igual peor sin pedir matrimonio**

 **Misty: mas cariñosa con ash**

 **May: igual**

 **Dawn: igual aunque con un toque mandon**

 **Serena: esta chica sigue igual de tierna solo que esta no es tan timida con ash y le gusta que todo sea perfecto**

 **Ahora si rew,fav, follow, compartan y**

 **Chau:P**


	7. Entonces que?

Pokemon: si tan solo fuera verdad

 **Advertencia – el fic podrá tener referencias a video juegos y culturas ya sea para uso de humor o etc, por otro lado ya saben que pokemon no es mío XD**

 **Siento no haber actualizado la semana anterior pero estuve muy ocupado con la tesis de método y festejando que acabe con un 100 jeje tratare de subir otra vez lo mas que pueda pues me ire de vacas pronto y pues no se si pueda llevarme la lap.**

 **Capítulo 7- entonces que?**

 **Anteriormente**

Pokedex- caterpie Sus cortas patas están recubiertas de ventosas que le permiten subir incansable por muros y cuestas. Estado **corrompido**.

Corrompido..- dijeron ambos, el caterpie empezó a gruñir para atacar a serena.

Serena!- grito ash para después usar la espada y cortar a el pokemon salvaje.

Pero ash acabas de matar un pokemon por qué?- decía serena en shock

Por que te iba a atacar y no se que es eso de corrompido- decía pensativo el chico- necesitamos saber de que se trata esto.

Si- decía la chica seria.- pensando- a lo mejor es eso lo de nuevas formas de batallas y peligros.

Pero sin que ambos se dieran cuenta un pichu los estaba vigilando…..

Ambos chicos iban caminando muy callados el chico estaba pensando en el pokemon y serena no dejaba de pensar en el chico que cambio su actitud a una muy seria, el viaje le pareció eterno a nuestra protagonista, pero pos fin habían llegado ya gracias a una especie de trasporte por la inauguración llegaron muy pronto a su destino.

Oye ash..- decía la chica mientras ambos iban caminando a la plaza.

Si, serena- dijo el chico mientras la volteaba a ver- que sucede?

Gracias ash..- decía la chica nerviosa.

No me lo agradezcas- decía el chico mientras se rascaba la nariz.

Como quiera..- decía serena para darle un beso en la mejilla- gracias.

Esto ocasiona que el chico se sonroje y se forme una sonrisa- vaya que haría sin ti- pensó el chico mientras le era respondido con una sonrisa por parte de la chica.

Oigan chicos!- grito may- aquí estamos.

Vamos serena - dijo el chico mientras corría en dirección al grupo, seguido de serena.

Hola chicos por que se tardaron?- decía citron mientras sonreía pícaramente.

Fuimos por los iniciales- dijo el azabache con una gran sonrisa.

Si yo tengo un fenikken y ash tiene un charmander- decía serena mostrando la pokebola- además encontramos algo muy extraño.

Y que es?- pregunto curioso Gary- no será que se van a casar?

Que, no!- dijeron ambos a unísono mientras trataban de mirar a otra parte para que no miren su sonrojo

Que te pasa Gary yo seré quien me case con ash!- dijo misty enojada.

No el es mio- dijo serena mientras abrazaba su brazo.

Ash es eso cierto?- pregunto brock.

Ash no decía nada no sabia como actuar, si aceptaba lo que decía serena le daría ventaja a que lo siguiera controlando, pero le gustaba ser controlado por ella, pero si negaba misty, dawn y may lo seguirían molestando, perder mi libertad con una chica genial o posibilidades de acabar en un motel con tres chicas.

Ash..- dijo serena mientras veía a ash a la cara lo cual fue suficiente para sacar a ash de su pensamiento.

Bueno, no sé qué es eso de novios pero me gustaría intentarlo con serena- dijo el chico serio, lo cual causo un efecto de ventana rota en las chicas y una inmensa felicidad en serena que después de actuar como una chica posesiva por fin tiene a ash.

Ya lo venia venir- dijo Gary, brock y citron las chicas solo estaban calladas.

Por que?- preguntaron la parejita.

Pues…/ le cuentan las alucinaciones/ y eso es todo- dijo brock- oigan alguien ah visto a joy?

Aquí estoy brocky- decía joy desde un puesto de nachos.

Bueno quien quiere na… Pero un gran sonido lo interrumpe.

 **/el creador habla/**

 **Bienvenidos a pokemon champios online o mejor dicho a su nueva realidad..**

 **Todos empiezan a murmurar**

 **A que me refiero…. ya intentaron salir del server**

 **Alguien entre la gente dela plaza grita- y como rayos se sale!**

 **Bueno abres el menú y ….. no espera me estoy desviando de punto, lo que quiero decir es que ahora nadie puede desconectarse del server, y si es intentado quitar el visor en la realidad, la persona recibirá un ataque cerebral tanto al que intenta quitarte y al usuario.**

 **Empiezan a gritar todos- torito por que!-**

 **Oigan chicos tranquilos, tranquilos, TRANQUILOS!, listo el segundo punto es que si mueren en el juego morirán para siempre y la única forma de salir es acabar el juego.**

… **..**

 **Una cosa mas abran su inventario y coman lo que hay ahí.**

 **Otra persona- y como se abre el inventario!-**

 **Levanten la muñeca por 3 seg y listo ya paz, amor el dios amour se larga.**

… **..**

 **/devuelta a nuestros chicos/**

Okay vaya inauguración, vamos por nachos y creo que ya me voy a desconectar porque en unas horas empieza la escuela- decía Gary sin darle importancia.

Todos asistieron, 4 hrs después….

Si nachos por doquier- gritaba Gary emocionado con dos tazones de nachos gigantes.

Oye Gary ya bajale no?, dijo ya llevas como 20 tazones- dijo ash preocupado

Si Gary luego tendras un paro por queso- dijo citron

Y que es….- se cayo Gary desmayado.

Bueno les parece si salimos del server- dijo brock a lo cual todo asistieron.

Buscaron por el menú pero no encontraron nada, excepto un número de operador.

 **/operador/**

 **Si bienvenidos al sistema de ayuda y aclaraciones un momento por favor**

… **.. empieza la típica música de espera….**

 **Gracias por esperar mi nombre es que te importa y si tu duda es como salir pues no se puede solo acabando el juego….**

 **/otra vez con nuestro grupo/**

Y que dijo?- pregunto dawn curiosa

Pues lo mismo que dijo el supuesto inaugurador- dijo ash serio- será eso cierto?

Lo que decía el sujeto?- pregunto serena asustada.

Si creo que si, pero hay que actuar tranquilo nada de asustarse y llorar…- decía brock para después ver como todos hacían lo contrario excepto ash que era el único que escucho al moreno- ash ayúdame con Gary vamos a una posada- ash solo asistió.

Y asi como empezó con una reunión de amigos acabo siendo algo serio, ash y brock trataron de calmar a la mayoría que andaban llorando, en el suelo traumados y recogiendo un Gary en coma.

Todo el grupo camino a la posada sin decir nada, hasta que en el lobby de la posada ash decidió hablar- chicos tenemos que pensar cómo salir de aquí, alguien tiene una idea- pero solo había un silencio- bueno creo que mañana hablaremos ya tengo sueno-pensando sueno pero como esto solo es un juego no?- bueno hasta mañana chicas, vamos brock, citron.

Ambos chicos asienten y van tras de el.

Pero como puede estar tan tranquilo?- pregunto serena

El no esta tranquilo, el esta asustado pero no lo quiere mostrar, el siempre ah sido asi, siempre tratando de verse fuerte para cuidar de los demás asi como lo hizo de su mama cuando paso el accidente- dijo dawn seria, lo cual dio curiosidad en la chica peli-miel- bueno te parece si vamos a dormir tu y yo acabo compartiremos cuarto.

La peli-miel solo asiente pero con un pensamiento en la cabeza. – como era su vida antes-

 **/con ash/**

Pero que rayos pasa, por que mierda esta pasando esto?- pensaba el chico-ahora que hago, quien cuidara de mi mama…. Maldita sea ahora estaré aquí por no se cuanto tiempo y lo peor puedo morir, pero aun asi tengo que acabar el maldito juego…

Oye ash deja de caminar de un lado para otro, estas dejando una linea en el suelo- decía brock sentado en su cama.

Lo siento brock, pero es que..- decía el chico

Ya, lo se no tienes que decirme- dijo el moreno mientras agachaba la cabeza- pero no solo tienes esa razón para vivir.

Ehh como?- decía el chico curioso

Pues ahora serena también depende de ti, por asi decirlo- dijo el moreno- y no solo eso también las demás chicas y citron, y pues yo tengo a joy…

No te preocupes brock mañana, hablaremos todos juntos pero por el momento vamos a descansar- dijo el chico para después acostarse.

Pero, en la cama de arriba se encontraba un chico rubio- Bonnie prometo que volveré.

 **/en la mañana cuarto de los chicos 9:30AM/**

Bueno días chicos- decia el moreno mientras se levantaba pero para su sorpresa no estaban- eh chicos?, donde estarán?

Brock decide levantarse y ver por la ventana del cuarto.

Vamos charmander hay que entrenar, listo esquiva mis ataques- decía el azabache mientras atacaba de manera cómica al pokemon con su espada lo cual facilitaba al pokemon esquivar y contraatacar.

Ash, necesitas aprender a usar la espada- decía citron que estaba sentado con chesspin viendo la pelea.

Eh chicos buenos días- grito el moreno por la ventana.

Buenos días brock- ambos contestaron.

Y que hacen?- les pregunto el moreno

Pues ash y yo estamos entrenando- dijo citron mientras iba en dirección a la entrada.

Okay, los veo abajo voy por la chicas- dijo brock mientras se metia la cabeza.

Mientras en el tejado de la posada había un pichu observando- pichu… (ash…), pero luego le rugio el estómago y decidió seguir al azabache para ver si conseguía comida.

Charmander, ven vamos a comer que ya me dio hambre- dijo el chico mientras seguía a citron adentro.

Char char!(comida siiiiii!)- dijo el pokemon para seguir al chico.

 **/cuarto de chicas 9:50 AM/**

Ahhh mmm-decia una castana con un gorito en la cabeza- chicas despierten..

5min mas- dijo la peli-azul

Orita hermana- dijo la peli naranja

No molestes- dijo la peli-miel

Brocky, apaga la alarma- decía joy dormida

Mmm….,a miren ash sexy!- dijo la castana

Que donde?- dijieron las tres saltando de la cama.

Solo rio la castana mientras recibia miradas enojadas de las demás.

Por que tanto escandalo?- pregunto joy somnolienta

Chicas ya despertaron- pregunto un chico desde afuera

Si ya vamos- dijo may- listo vamos hay que arreglarnos.

 **250032959823659629869520hrs después naaa no tanto**

Listo hasta que bajan- decía Gary enojado en las escaleras

Calmate Gary, no es para tanto- decía dawn

Oigan chicas- grito alguien desde una mesa

Ash!- grito serena para ir a sentarse junto a el, seguida de las demás con cara de molestia

Listo estamos todos juntos- decía citron que estaba sentado en la mesa.

A comer!- dijo Gary que abrió el menú y ordeno la comida para el.

Espera yo también quiero- dijo ash que hacia lo mismo.

Chicos, no se les olvida algo- decía citron molesto.

Ah si, que quieren chicas?- pregunto ash

Eso no- dijo borck

Lo del juego- dijo citron

A ok…- dijo ash para luego cambiar a serio- pues como saben no saldremos de aquí hasta no acabar el juego, pero esto será difícil por lo visto tendremos que batir tanto con pokemon como con otros entrenadores, además de que hay nuevos peligros…

Y tienes algún plan?- pregunto serena

Ash solo levanto la mano y se preparo para hablar- ningún plan.

Okay…- dijieron todos

Pero , aun asi hay que disfrutar que estamos todos juntos y oi que se puede crear gremio o grupos asi que podemos entre todos crear un grupo que me dicen- dijo el chico con un sonrisa

Y como se llamara?- pregunto dawn

Que les parece los garys- dijo Gary

Na muy tonto- dijo misty- que tal ash y misty

No!- dijo serena- que tal dream team.

Me parece bien- dijo ash- pero que les parece red team, además no se como crear un gremio- rio nerviosamente el chico

Por el momento hagamos una party les parece- dijo citron

Esta bien- dijo ash- bueno hay una cosa aun mas importante por hacer..

Todos veian atentamente al chico- vamos a comer que me muero de hambre – todos cayeron estilo anime. Charmander y los demás pokemon se encontraban comiendo cerca de hay, pero un pichu se acerco a "saludar".

Pichu(ola)-

Char(ola)

Fen(ola)

Che(adiós)

Tor?(que?)

Mud(ola)

Squier(ola)

Piplu(ola pichu)

Pichu pi?(puedo comer?)

Char(claro)- después fue con ash y le señaló a pichu

Oh mira un pichu- dijo ash para después acercarse y darle de comer

Piiiiiiii(siiiiiiii)

Disfruta la comida-dijo el chico mientras regresaba a la mesa.

Pi pi pichu( vaya muchas gracias)

Char char charmander(no hay de que acabo el que se queda sin dinero es el)

Fene kin ( que mamon)

Pi(si)

Oye ash y es pokemon?- pregunto serena al chico que venia volviendo

No se al parecer tenia hambre y le di de comer comida pokemon- dijo el chico rascándose la nariz.

Y que pokemon es?- pregunto brock

Es un pichu- dijo el chico mientras lo que no lo conocían sacaban su pokedex

 **Pokedex- pichu pokemon raton en sus mejillas tiene su fuente de electricidad, además se caracteriza por ser un pokemon muy escurridiza. Estado- normal (sin dueño)**

Oye ash y por que no lo capturas- pregunto dawn'

Primero me hare amigo de el y si quiere lo invitare a seguirme- dijo el chico viendo la pokemon.

Char char(creo que están hablando de ti)

Pi(enserio)

Fen fenikken (no se ire a ver ) y fenikken se acerco a la mesa y se puso alado de serena.

Pues no se ash pero recuerda que es un juego- dijo brock

Juego o no yo quiero hacerme amigo de el primero- dijo el chico serio

Pichu pi?(puedo ir a ver?)

Char char(claro ve a saludar)

Y pichu también se acerco a ver al azabache

Hola pichu- dijo el chico con una sonrisa- ven a saludar al mis amigos

Pichu solo subió y fue visto por todos- hay pero que lindo- dijieron las chicas- pichu solo se puso nervioso y se rasco la cabeza

En eso llega la hamburguesa de ash y de Gary.

Listo a comer- dijieron ambos chicos

Ash, por que una hamburguesa para desayunar- dijo serena en tono estricto

Eh…-reia nervioso el chico

Pichu vio lo que era la hamburguesa y vio uno palitos amarillos.

Pi…(que?)

Pichu quieres una?- pregunto el chico, lo cual pichu afirmo con la cabeza- ten y ponle cátsup sabe mejor- pichu probo la papa francesa con cátsup como dijo el chico.

Pichu que te sucede?- pregunto el chico.

Ash es normal eso?- pregunto may

No creo que no- decía el chico mientras veía a pichu que se le dilataban las pupilas y empezaba a flotar con un pedazo de papa en su boca.

Creo que le gusto demasiado- dijo brock con una gotita estilo anime.

Piiiiiiii! (delicioso!)- dicho esto el pichu volvió a la mesa y tomo muchas papas y la cátsup y volvió con charmander- espera esas son mis papas- dijo ash pero fue en vano ya se las estaba comiendo.

Creo que se parece a su entrenador- dijo joy con una risita

Pero aun no soy su entrenador- dijo ash enojado

Pero recuerda es mas fácil ganarse a alguien desde el estomago que desde el corazón- dijo citron sonriendo por la escena.

Tienes razón, cuando acabe le preguntare- decía el chico mordiendo la hamburguesa.

Ya acabada la comida por parte de todos ash se acerco a pichu y le pregunto- pichu- pichu nomas volteo- quieres acompañarnos en nuestro viaje?- dijo el chico con una sonrisa, la misma con la que ayudo a serena cuando la molestaban, al verla serena solo se sonrojo.

Pi..-(nose)- contesto el pokemon, pero ash tenia un as bajo la manga- tendremos mas papas con cátsup- dijo sacando un bote de cátsup.

Piiiiiiiiii ( a huevo)- dijo el pichu mientras se ponía en el hombro del chico.

Bueno, bienvenido al equipo, ten metete en la poke….- pero ash fue detenido por un impactrueno de parte de pichu- esta bien sin pokebola pero necesito que entres para registrarte como integrante de mi equipo- pichu solo afirmo con la cabeza y presiono la pokebola y se metió después salió solo.

Listo, listo chicos vamos- dijo el azabache con el brazo en alto

Y adonde vamos?- pregunto misty

Nose…- dijo el chico

 **Y aquí se acaba el capitulo espero y les haiga gustado, espero sugerencias para que me digan que nombre quieren para el gremio y que personajes quieren que ponga la lista de futuros personajes son**

 **Red**

 **Paul**

 **Trip**

 **Richie**

 **Cilan**

 **Y los que van a morir son**

 **(…) censurado**

 **(…) censurado**

 **(…) censurado**

 **(…) censurado**

 **Jaja lo siento pero es confidencial**

 **Sin mas que decir espero y les guste y otra cosa me gustaría que me dijieran como quieren que se desarrolle la historia no se preocupen si querían otra región la historia estará por partes y será por regiones, sin mas que decir me despido rew, fav, follow, compartan y**

 **Chau :p**


	8. A la academia de clases

Pokemon: si tan solo fuera verdad

 **Advertencia – el fic podrá tener referencias a video juegos y culturas ya sea para uso de humor o etc, por otro lado ya saben que pokemon no es mío XD**

 **Hola eh respawneado después de traicionar a tantas personas jaja ok no lo siento por no actualizar pero con esto de las vacaciones es un pedo ya que mis papas vendieron mi lap y se me jodio la fuente del Xbox con una tormenta eléctrica (unova vino a mi) y pos wua apenas consegui compu de escritorio y es muy lenta no puedo ver mis caricaturitas japonesas T.T pero la vida sigue aunque no subiré mas seguido hasta entrar a clases que ya me toca en dos semanas.**

 **Nuevo dialecto dijo orden**

 **Negritas cambios de escena y otros**

 **(pensamientos)**

 **=susurro=**

 **/notas autor/**

 **-habla pokemon-**

Normal habla

 **Capítulo 8- a la academia de clases**

 **Anteriormente**

Pi..-(nose)- contesto el pokemon, pero ash tenia un as bajo la manga- tendremos mas papas con cátsup- dijo sacando un bote de cátsup.

Piiiiiiiiii ( a huevo)- dijo el pichu mientras se ponía en el hombro del chico.

Bueno, bienvenido al equipo, ten metete en la poke….- pero ash fue detenido por un impactrueno de parte de pichu- esta bien sin pokebola pero necesito que entres para registrarte como integrante de mi equipo- pichu solo afirmo con la cabeza y presiono la pokebola y se metió después salió solo.

Listo, listo chicos vamos- dijo el azabache con el brazo en alto

Y adonde vamos?- pregunto misty

Nose…- dijo el chico

Oye ash y si vamos a practicar con las armas dijo ya que ahora en adelante vamos a usarlas- dijo gray mientras sostenia la espada.

Ok, vamos pero a donde vamos esa es la pregunta- dijo el azabache algo cansado

Elemental mi querido Watson- dijo brock con una pipa en la boca- en la guía menciona que hay una academia donde te preparan para cualquier combate.

Bien vamos- dijo el chico del pichu, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de todos- pero antes donde esta la academia?

Esta en pueblo paleta- dijo misty mientras leia la guía.

Okay vamos….

 **30 minutos después**

Que raro no vi ningún pokemon en todo el camino, y la gente esta toda asustada por la noticia de que no podemos salir- decía dawn algo triste

No te preocupes dawn ya veras que los sacare de aquí- dijo ash con el puño en alto- =aunque me cueste la vida=

Dijiste algo ash- dijo serena que venia muy pegada a ash tratando de alejar a las otras chicas

no nada, solo que ya vamos a llegar- decía el chico con una sonrisa- además dicen que hay distintas clases ¿no?

Si asi es- dijo brock que venia de la mano con joy

Y ya decidieron que clase elegir- dijo may curiosa

Pues yo sere un espadachín – dijo ash con una sonrisa **–pi..-¿espadachín?-**

Si asi es pichu es aquel que maneja la espada de manera habil y se mueve a una velocidad sorprendente.

Pues yo sere también un espadachín- dijo serena igual que ash

Pues yo sere una paladin- dijo brock

Yo estoy indeciso-dijo Gary rascándose la cabeza- esta la clase de asesino, cazador y … cocinero….

Esto dejo boquiabiertos a todos lo que lo oyeron hasta que ash le puso la mano en el hombro y hablo- QUE ACASO ESTAS LOCO!- grito ash dándole un puñetazo a Gary en la cara mandándolo a volar.

El team Gary fue mandado a volar otra vez!- grito Gary mientras iba volando para caer en un árbol alado de la entrada a pueblo paleta.

Ash!- grito misty enojada mientras sujetaba al chico que se estaba imaginando una escena de 50 sombras de grey- que te pasa lo pudiste matar.

 **-piiiiiii! Pichu - abandonen el barco! fue un placer ash-.**

Ya veras pequeño azabache- dijo misty mientras lo levanto y lo avento en dirección a gary

Estoy bien-dijo Gary quien se asomaba por las hojas del árbol para recibir la cara de ash **/pongan escena de naruto cuando se besan/**

Que no!, yo le daría su primer beso a ash- dijo dawn mientras corría a rescatarlo seguida de may.

Ump…. Creo que me pase- dijo misty apenada.

Menos mal que ya le había dado su primer beso- dijo serena con una gotita estilo anime.

QUE!- grito misty sorprendida- pepe… pero yo lo iba a besar primero- para luego echarse a llorar.

Brock, Joy creo que están desmayados- gritaron ambas chicas.

Jaja creo que siempre se metera en lios- dijo un rubio mientras volteaba a ver la entrada del pueblo- sigue igual que el dia que lo conoci…

 **Flashback**

Citron ven mira esto- decía un niño de cabello azabache mientras señalaba unas piezas de metal.

genial esto será suficiente- decía el rubio de anteojos mientras lo levantaba en un carrito rojo lleno de chatarra.

Que mas falta hermano- decía el chico sonriendo

Creo que no falta nada, en 45 min nos vemos en mi casa- dijo el chico mientras se iba.

Okay.

 **45 min después casa de citron**

Amigo ya llegue- decía ash mientras tocaba la puerta.

Ah hola ash citron está en el garaje si quieres pasar- abrió la puerta y contesto el papa de rubio.

Hola pequeña Bonnie, decía el niño mientras saludaba un bebe que estaba sentada en un carrito frente a la tele.

Ash se dirigio al garaje después de recorrer la casa la cual era como cualquier casa una sala pasillos, cocina, etc..

Citron!- dijo ash entrando al garaje.

Ah hola ash- decía el chico quitándose unos guantes llenos de pintura- mira que tal.

Genial y con esto le patearemos el trasero a Gary- decía el niño mientras se subia a una especie de carrito echo de madera y metal.

 **Fin de flashback**

Oigan chico se hará mas tarde, vamos ya- grito el rubio- pero no recibió respuesta alguna- jeje ni modo chespin ayuda **–chess?- me llamo jefe?**

Necesito que le llames la atención a todos- dijo el chico a lo cual el pkemon contesto con un saludo militar y saco una gafas negras y se puso una ramita en la boca

 **-chees- pichu-**

 **-Pi?- que?**

 **-che- ayuda-**

 **-piii- si general-**

 **Cheeerrr!- rayo solar!-**

 **Piiiiii!- impactrueno!-**

 **Mientras tanto en kalos**

Oye absol has visto eso en la isla de kanto hay una nube negra- dijo un entrenador con chaqueta azul y gorra ¿roja?, anteojos, ojos azules y pelo negro.

 **-absol!- no mamen nos atacan!—**

okay…. Vamos con los demás okay.

 **De vuelta con ash y compañía.**

Citron que te pasa?!- dijieron todos a la vez

Lo siento pero como no me oia decidi intervenir pero la idea fue de ellos- dijo señalando a los dos pokemons.

Ya basta!- grito Gary enojado- vamos ya a la puta academia que quiero que ya acabe esto- dicho esto procedio a marcharse para luego tropezar en la entrada del pueblo, escuchar la risa de todos y empezar a patalear y llorar.

Vamos por Gary creo que ya sufrio mucho- dijo brrock.

Yo también- decía un adolorido azabache tumbado en el suelo.

 **Minutos después**

Bienvenidos a la academia de batalla champions mi nombre es aura- dijo una chica enfrente a nuestro grupo que ya había entrado al edificio.

Oh eres una npc- dijo ash para luego recibir una cachetada- no lo eres. **/lo quieren las chicas o lo quieren matar/**

No claro que no yo soy una aprendiz aquí yo solo quería darles la bienvenida- dijo aura seria pero con una sonrisa en eso pasa un chico detrás de ella- oye bruno mira nuevos.

O si carne fresca a novatera- dijo bruno contento **/novatear es una costumbre en mexico y varios lugares donde gente nueva novatos por ejemplo que entra a un quipo o a la escuela le es jugada una broma o le molestan por un tiempo y yo cando entre a mi prepa me dibujaron un pene gigante en todo el brazo con permanente asi que use chaqueta aunque hiciera calor/**

Alto hay- dijo Gary poniendo cara de asesino- tu a quien vas a novatear.

A nadie señor- dijo asustado bruno

Que dijiste- dijo Gary sacando una boina de ejercito

A nadie general!- dijo bruno asustado

Mejor- sonrió el oji verde mientras se juntaba con el grupo otra vez.

Y bueno vamos a entrenar ya va a empezar las clases- dijo aura mientras corria seguida de los demás.

 **Que nuevas aventuras le siguen a este peculiar grupo de amigos?**

 **Que clases elijiran?**

 **Ash castijara a pichu?**

 **Ola como están mucho tiempo sin escribir pero bueno la vida me obliga jejeje ya habran leído los motivos por lo cual estuve ausente y no no mori aunque aun asi trataría de revivir pero como un pokemon jeje bueno lamento la ausenc…..**

 **Eres un ingrato saben me preocupe mucho- dijo may mientras me levantaba después de recibir un puñetazo de ella.**

 **Ya may ya volvi- decía mientras veía estrellitas por doquier.**

 **May asi no va a poder seguir escribiendo- dijo dawn y ash mientras entraban.**

 **Lo siento- dijo may apenada.**

 **Esta bien may no hay proble…**

 **Esto es por el beso que tuve con Gary maldito gay- dijo ash mientras me dame un super gancho clavándome en el techo.**

 **Ash!- se escucho un grito de la puerta.**

 **.. ?- dijo ash asustado**

 **Que te pasa luego ya no escribirá nuestro shiping- dijo serena mientras abrazaba a ash por la espalda**

 **Tienes razón- dijo ash apenado mientras me bajaba del techo**

 **Okay.., alguien mas quiere golpea…**

 **Boomheadshot- grito ash al ver como una roca me impaktaba impaktosamente en la cara.**

 **Ingrato, mal nacido te olvidas de mi- grito Gary enojado.**

 **Gary… que me vas a hacer.**

 **Lo que te hare será lo peor que vas a sentir en tu vida- decía Gary con una sonrisa.**

 **No Gary aléjate ahhhhhhahahosagrfgsadfjgdaucgavsfhkgavsdjfdchgvasksdfgfavsjfv!% &$/$#%&#$/"$##%#$&/%/)=%.**

 **Bueno dejando de lado esto no vemos la próxima con un capitulo titulado espadachín un camino difícil el cual será tardado por lo que se será demasiado largo por que estaremos ash y yo- dijo serena con una sonrisa.**

 **Asi es amigos asi que nos…**

 **Ahhhhh, ash ayuda este cabron me matara y no habrá cap.**

 **Okay, bueno amigos nos vemos después- decía ash despidiéndose mientras sacaba un guente con pinchos- primero al escritor y luego a Gary jeje.**

 **Ahora que lo pienso por que ash es violento- dijo dawn**

 **No lose alomejor lo sabremos después- dijo may contemplando la escena con palomitas**

 **Todos al unison- chau :p**

 **Keep cal and ramiro is back**


	9. primer dia

Pokemon: si tan solo fuera verdad

 **Advertencia – el fic podrá tener referencias a video juegos y culturas ya sea para uso de humor o etc, por otro lado ya saben que pokemon no es mío XD**

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **Hola eh….. no estoy muerto ni secuestrado y no abandone el fic! Y no me mataron ash company solo tome unas vacaciones sin compu pk necesitaba pagar la escula XD pero ya volvi y eso se significa volver a tener habilidades y eso ya saben otra cosa no tan importante es que me han pasado tantas cosas k eh decidido cambiar algunas cosas pero serán minimas además de k su guapo escritor se quedo sin novia T.T y no ando tan romántico….. como si lo fuera antes….. bueno ya k la historia debe de continuar :P**

 **Nuevo dialecto dijo orden**

 **Negritas cambios de escena y otros**

 **(pensamientos)**

 **=susurro=**

 **/notas autor/**

 **-habla pokemon-**

Normal habla

 **Capítulo 9 - 1er dia de escuela**

 **Anteriormente**

Alto hay- dijo Gary poniendo cara de asesino- tu a quien vas a novatear.

A nadie señor- dijo asustado bruno

Que dijiste- dijo Gary sacando una boina de ejercito

A nadie general!- dijo bruno asustado

Mejor- sonrió el oji verde mientras se juntaba con el grupo otra vez.

Y bueno vamos a entrenar ya va a empezar las clases- dijo aura mientras corria seguida de los demás.

Bueno llegamos!- grito animada aura

Oye may no se te hace raro que esa chica aura se paresca a ti- pregunto Gary en susurro

….. aah ella- dijo may mientras señalaba a aura

Si ella- dijo Gary mientras salía una gotita en la frente- en que estas pensando?

Yo en nada!- dijo may roja

Esta bien…-dijo Gary – y me dices en que estabas pensando?

No!- grito may llamando la atención de todos

Eh tortolos!- grito bruno desde el frente del grupo- después se van al rinconcito

Tortolo tu abuela enano!- grito Gary enojado

Las chicas excepto may estaban por otro lado ash por su cuenta estaba viendo los demás jugadores y sus pokemons y aura estaba entre bruno que insultaba y corría de Gary, mientras Gary lo perseguía con su espada.

Jaja típico día- dijeron brock y citron mientras nomas contemplaban la escena

En eso se abren unas puertas que estaban al final de lo que era un campo de tierra techado de gran tamaño y distintos campos de batalla y gradas a los lados, de la puerta tiene un gran brillo y solo se aprecia una silueta negra musculosa y se escucha música de fondo música de pandillero..

JHON CENA! – grito ash emocionado

Pero para la música para luego ver como la silueta le es dada una patada y tumbada para revelar que era un poster con forma de persona para luego salir un viejito bigotón blanco estilo francés calvo, piel clara, bajito y traje estilo militar blanco y azul, llevaba un bastón y venía acompañado por una chica de lentes y traje de secretaria negro ajustado y pelo recogido lo cual a Gary causo que se callera de la impresión.

Quien rayos cambio la canción!- grito el señor

Lo sentimos!- gritaron unos trabajadores de atrás que venían uno tenía el pelo azul , otro rojo y uno blanco.

Ahhhhhh..- dijo ash decepcionado

Tranquilo ash- dijo serena mientras lo consolaba

y quien es ese chaparro?- dijo misty con burla

rápidamente el señor se desvaneció y apareció frente a misty dándole un bastonazo en las piernas haciéndola caer de espaldas- a quien le dices chaparro micro pechos?- dijo el señor con indiferencia.

Lo siento señor- se disculpo rápidamente y se levanto.

Woah!- grito ash y se acerco al señor- como hizo eso?, yo también quiero, me enseña? Porfi, siiiii?

Ash tranquilo- dijo serena mientras sacaba una jeringa de anestesia.

Déjalo niña, ven y enséñame que tienes- dijo el señor mientras caminaba a unos de los campos.

Siiiii!- grito ash y miro a su pichu que estaba con la fennekin de serena hablando

 **-y dime preciosa cuando sales por el pan?- dijo pichu**

 **-niño no molestes- dijo fennekin**

 **-a quien le dices niño linda tenemos la misma edad- dijo pícaramente pichu**

Pichu ven!- grito ash de alegría

 **-no mames apenas llegue al equipo y ya voy a pelear- dijo pichu enojado**

 **-ja- dijo fennekin sacando la lengua**

 **-eh linda te dedico esta pelea- dijo pichu mientras corría a ash**

Bien la pelea será de 1 vs 1 y ganara aquel que derrote a su enemigo primero- dijo el señor

Esta bien- dijo ash decidido

En eso sale unas letras gigantes en medio de la cancha 3…2…1…ya!

 **EN ESO TODO EL CAMPÓ CAMBIA Y SE CONVIERTE EN CAMPO BLANCO Y EL PISO EMPIEZA A MOVERSE EN FORMA DE BLOQUES, APARECEN BLOQUES FLOTANDO Y ARRIBA SE VE DOS BARRAS DE VIDA COLOR VERDE UNA CON EL NOMBRE DE ASH (SATOCHI) Y OTRA SIN NOMBRE**

Deberías de estar al pendiente- dijo el señor que apareció al lado de ash dándole un bastonazo en el estomago y tumbándolo.

Agggg- dijo ash tumbado en el suelo y gimiendo de dolor.

 **-a la pokebola- dijo pichu**

Pero que rayos hizo esto no es una pelea pokemon- dijo ash tratando de pararce

Dime niño no te has preguntado el por que de la espada- dijo el señor frente a el

Ehh…- que rayos esta diciendo- y para que los pokemons entonces?

Ya veras parate y pelea- dijo el señor

mm- dijo ash parado y sacando la espada, de repente lanza un corte con la espada pero el señor ya no estaba.

Que adonde se fue?- dijo ash

Eres muy lento- dijo el señor que se encontraba en un bloque- gengar bola sombra

Y de la sombra proyectada del bloque sale un gengar y lanza un bolo sombra

Pichu rayo- ordena ash pero recibe un bastonazo en la cabeza.

Auch!, óigame no maldito dynamo- dijo ash sobándose la cabeza.

Recuerda tienes una espada y también un pokemon dos armas muy buenas- dijo el señor caminando por un lado de ash.

Asi tomo esto!- dijo ash soltando otro corte pero igual que el anterior no acertó.

Ya me aburrí vamos a acabar esto- dijo el señor.

Gengar espada maldita!- dijo el señor mientras de su bastón salía una espada, mientras que el gengar empezaba a convertirse en una esfera para luego elevarse y caer en la mano del señor.

Fusión elemental fantasma- dijo el señor para luego ver que de el salía una aura negra y sus ojos tornarse rojos, levanto el brazo donde tenia la espada y empezó a brillar negro la espada, luego lanzo un corte en dirección a ash y aprecio espaldas de ash con la espada abajo.

Veo que eres resistente muchacho- dijo el señor- pero veamos a tu compañero

Ash se había cubierto con la espada pero tenia una gran cortada en el pecho su ropa se había cortado y de la herida salía sangre, pero lo malo fue que pichu estaba cubierto de un aura negra y gritaba de dolor.

 **-aahhahahahahhahah!-gritaba pichu lleno de dolor para luego caer incosiente.**

Pero que hizo- pregunto cansado ash y luego caer.

Matarte- dijo el señor- pelea acabada.

Y en el cielo la barra de ash estaba vacia y apareció la letras frente a ash diciendo derrota.

 **TODO SE DESVANECE Y APARECEN EN EL CAMPO DE TIERRA DE LA ESCUELA.**

Ash!- gritaron los amigos de azabache.

Esta bien solo era una practica- dijo el señor- solo hay que llevarlo a la enfermería y ya los demás descansen por hoy empezamos mañana- diciendo esto se retiro.

Menuda paliza la que te dio- dijo Gary

Cállate- dijo muy a penas ash para luego desmayarse…

 **HOLA em ya explique por que no eh actualizado y eso asi que no tiene sentido volver a decir es corto lo se pero eh uelto pyrokinght esta de vuelta y mas chido que nada**

 **Ash- como que perdi**

 **Tranquilo solo es parte de la historia**

 **Serena- tranquilo ash yo me encargo, por que carajo perdió es ash el super sayan dios que siempre le sucede algo bueno**

 **y que no ah ganado la liga y en el anime es un noob que no sabe que te gusta**

 **Gary- jajaja yolo en el kokoro**

 **Turn down for what bicth**

 **Ash- ahora si te mato**

 **Joder….**

 **Bueno esto ah sido todo por ahora recuerden darse vuelta y mandar rew con las cosas que gustaría que aparecieran sin mas que decir fav, follow, rew, comparta y CHAU :P**


End file.
